


Takeover

by Red_Shadow_Wolf_19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Crying, Drugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Shadow_Wolf_19/pseuds/Red_Shadow_Wolf_19
Summary: They had not expected this.  No one expected this.  Sakaar was not known for their war fleets.  Sakaar really wasn't know for anything really.OrGrandmaster conquers Earth and takes Loki and Thor as his 'pets'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loxxlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxxlay/gifts).



> For Loxxlay, who I probably bug way too much chapters, and the rest of the Grandthorki community 
> 
> I got this idea at 8am and apparently it took off.

They had not expected this. No one expected this. Sakaar was not known for their war fleets. Sakaar really wasn't know for anything really.

The remnants of Asgard put up a great defense. But the ship was small, and already wary from their homelands destruction they finally fell to the foe. They watched as their young king, his brother, the Midgardian 'Hulk', and the last Valkyrie were taken, all still primed and ready to fight. In a few hours, at most a few days, this will be over they told one another as they were chained and shackled. Thor and Loki will lead them to their new home and set them free.

Well….they were half right.

~~~

"Loki," Thor whispered as they waited in a room overlooking the starry expanse of space, the familiar torture chair keeping them in place and unable to look at one another properly.

"Yes," the Frost Giant replied coolly.

"Sakaar just went through a revolution."

"'Just' to us, Brother. It could have been who knows how long," Loki maneuvered his head as far as he could to look at Thor directly. "This ship is slightly more advanced than the war ships I saw on Sakaar. But they were always updating them."

"But why attack us? What is there to gain from attacking our ship?" the God of Thunder asked. His mind caught up with him. "You don't think-"

The brunette paled slightly. "I am unsu-"

A door opened on the far side, and the familiar sound of slippered feet and sliding robe was heard. "Hello, boys! Did you miss me?"

They stared dumbfounded at the Grandmaster, his same golden tan robe, blue lips, and twinkling predatory glint in his eyes all in place. He smirked as behind him a man wheeled in a cart with four strange objects. The first two reminded Thor of helmets he had seen Midgardians wear when they rode 'motorcycles', but the visor seemed designed to go over the eye. The next two items were small silver ringlets that almost resembled simple crowns, the kind their Mother had favored. But there was something that blinked a disquieting orange on either side of the rings that made Thor quite sure it was not safe. 

Well, that and it was in the Grandmaster's possession.

"No 'hello'? No, 'haven't see you sense we helped ferment rebellion on your home planet and took away your champion?'" the elder immortal said, lifting an eyebrow in mock surprise.

"Rebellion was already being plotted," Thor growled, still struggling fruitlessly at his bonds.

"And you do not own Banner," Loki added, jutting his chin defiantly out. He had earned back his place at his brother's side, and even now he would prove it.

The Grandmaster ignored them. "You're not even going to ask how I retook control of Sakaar? I can uhm give you just the specifics if you like."

The brothers glared at him and kept their mouths shut.

"I'll grant you, it's not as, as exciting as one would imagine. I mean, I've ruled Sakaar for millennia. It's, it's not like they now how to defend against me. Or anyone else for that matter." He chuckled. "Once you, hmmm, get rid of the problem elements and then promise to make an empire, things just start to fall into place." He put out his hands in an almost apologetic manner. "I know speaking about politics is uncouth, but I truly thought you would be interested."

"Are you going to put us in the arena?" Thor asked.

"You always said you wanted to see a team of champions fight," Loki quipped.

Again, a chuckle. "The arena? Oh no no. That's uhm closed. Well, not closed. I'm only allowed to put criminals in there. And technically speaking, you uhm, you aren't criminals. You're…," he rubbed his chin with the tip of his finger, "not fully integrated new citizens of the Sakaar Nation. Or empire. To be honest, I prefer nation because it sounds more homey."

"What are planning on doing to the people of Asgard?" 

"Integrating them. Naturally, they have to earn their way into Sakaar society. By working. For Sakaar. For free."

"You are going to make them slaves."

"I didn't say that!" But from the telling wink and quirk of his lips, the Grandmaster did not deny that was his plan. "That's how uhm empire or nation building goes. You find a lower runk of people to uhm work. To be honest I probably should have done it a few centuries ago but y'know how it is. You get caught up in one thing or another. And you don't know if the pathetic planet you took over can take on the next planets over that way." He sighed, and shrughed. Conversationally, he asked, "Do you know how behind Sakaar is? I mean, you guys still use swords and spears, but Sakaar! Oh boy! They uhm they need help. They need an easy fight. An easy little planet to take over. One that, uhm can't...call for help."

It was Loki who caught on first. He gaped at the Grandmaster, who smiled back at him. Thor's eyes flicked between the two before his brain caught up. He had been so absorbed in trying to find a way out of this situation that he had almost missed the implication of the immortal's words. Brown eyes turned toward him, knowing and hungry, the smile broadening to show a row of white teeth.

"Yeah, sweetheart. I mean, I already knew about it from your brother over here. Figured that's where you were going. And your ship confirmed as much."

"You will be stopped!" Thor thundered, almost laughing. "Earth is guarded by-"

"I don't care who is 'guarding' Earth. Also, boring name. That's going to change. But, you don't worry your silly pretty head about it." The Grandmaster turned and walked to the cart, letting a finger graze over one of the helmets. "They came out so ugly looking. Function over style, I guess. Don't worry, though. Once this works, you'll never wear anything this hideous again. Well, except for these things." He indicated the metal ringlets. "But again, not for long. Just to make sure uhm everything is in place."

He lifted one of the helmets from the cart, bringing it close for the brothers to see. "I had been working on this for awhile. The revolution nearly set this baby back, but uh it didn't. In fact, it offered an opportunity to hmm test this. And the results have been spectacular." Giving the headpiece a twirl he began to work the helmet over Loki's head. The God of Mischief began to struggle, trashing his head and even at one point snapping at the Grandmaster's wrist, but the chair did it's job too well. The helmet was on and with a little fiddling with a strap, it was secured in place. 

"Don't give me that look, Sparkles," Grandmaster soothed as he walked back to the cart to retrieve the second helmet. He watched as the blonde struggled, alternating between shouting curses and trying to call out to his brother. Loki cried out to his brother, his breathing coming in short panicking gulps. "He's perfectly fine." 

"WHAT ARE YOU-"

"I'm integrating you two. Well, also," he coyly smiled as he approached, "I uhm training you."

"'Training'?"

"When they gave me this, they said to only leave on for an hour. An hour is all it takes," he ignored the question as he wrestled to put the device on the blonde. "Well, that's for the average person. You and your brother, even with your power suppressed are still stubborn enough to shake it off. Probably need two hours." He hummed to himself as he jammed the helmet onto Thor's head. "Twelve hours just to be safe."

The Grandmaster stood back and admired the two men. Loki was speaking rapidly, trying to use his silver tongue to get convince him to take the helmet off. Thor had settled for the strategy of trying to knock the helmet off, bucking off one and the other, occasionally knocking his head into sides of the chair.

"Well, boys, the longer I dawdle turning these things on, the longer I have to wait to play with you." He reached to small panel that also sat on the cart, covered by the small ringlets. "See you on the other side."

~~~~

-3 Hours-

The Grandmaster had recorded several of the latest battles from gladiatorial arena to watch during his twelve hour wait. Unfortunately, it wasn't as exciting as it used to be. He did miss his champion. But he had given his word to not throw anyone willy nilly into the arena without trial. And even though he could, and did, stack the deck in those trials, he wanted to keep his champion healthy and unharmed until he got to Earth. He had done some research on Earth and knew of the so-called 'Avengers'. Loki and Thor's minds were ripe with memories of them. He would have to be somewhat prepared for them.

Tossing a date into his mouth idly, he glanced behind him at the brothers. Thor was still crashing his head around. A wonder he didn't have migraine. The Grandmaster grimaced sympathetically at the the thought. Loki was speaking rapidly, reciting poems and stories from memory. When he stumbled, he transitioned smoothly to another one, never letting his mouth or mind go still. 

Experimentally, he tossed a date at Thor. The blonde jerked in surprise and stilled. He remained like that for about fifteen minutes before he gave out a war cry and continued throwing himself backwards. 

"Worth a shot," the Grandmaster muttered, popping another date into his mouth.

~~~~~

-6 Hours-

He hated this part of invasions. Planning. It was boring and usually he would let Topaz do most of the heavy lifting on something like this, bringing him up to speed later. But he had to distract himself.

"Thor? Can you hear me? I can hear you. I can hear you fighting. Please keep fighting or speak to me. As long as you can fight it, it won't work. As you can drown it out. Please, Brother. I'm so sorry. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't-"

Loki had been babbling such nonsense for about an hour and a half. The Grandmaster had stopped to listen occasionally, but kept up tapping on the keypad and using a hologram to move projections of ships and troops around.

He got up and stretched, shaking out his limbs. Poor things, he thought as he approached the pair of them, they must be so stiff. Once they were out of the chairs he vowed to rub them down. He purred at the thought.

"Keep fighting, you oaf!" Loki was saying, probably becoming distressed at the lull in the banging from Thor's end. "You have to keep fighting! Don't listen! Don't-"

The Grandmaster reached out and stroked Loki's hand. The brunette's head shot up, tears tracks drying on his cheek. He gasped and sobbed. 

"P-please."

His mind was warring with itself. Begging for two different things. It pushed and pulled against the idea, teetering so close to the brink. Next to him, his brother was experiencing the same conflict, battling the foreign enemy. But how do you fight an enemy that becomes part of you? That is you? Are you the enemy? Are you the foreigner in your mind? Are you wrong? Do you sink into that void? Do you listen to the voice worming it's way inside of you? Remaking you from the inside out. Or have you always been that way and you are returning to something you always have been? Are you being fixed? Healed? Made whole?

"Please, Thor, help me."

The elder withdrew, leaving the brothers to fight themselves once more.

~~~~~

-9 Hours-

When you are immortal, you begin to understand space. The vast stretch of nothing and indifference to everything. Space didn't care about suns, or moons, or stars. Planets lived, died, resurrected endlessly and space just didn't care. And that was all well and dandy for space. Space didn't have needs. Didn't have urges. Didn't have two long lived beautiful and powerful men to bend to it's will. Space just was and is.

The sobbing and banging had subsided. There was the occasional gasp or groan, but other than that, the two Asgardians were silent.

Topaz had come by at one point to give a report about the new 'governing body' he had established for Sakaar, a bunch of die hard loyalists led by herself. They had drafted a bill to put before the 'Congress', a large body of dolts given just enough power to keep them quiet, about the invasion of Earth. Naturally the Congress would agree to anything that got the Grandmaster off the main planet, so in twenty four hours he would get his approval. Not that he needed it. But sometimes you have to humor mortals: eat regularly, sleep regularly, democracy. Whatever it took to get them to shut up and let him have his fun.

"How's that coming along?" Topaz asked, her eyes flicking to the chairs and back to him.

He feigned ignorance before turning to look at the brothers and back to her. "Oh, yeah, it's going well. Few more hours."

"Could have used the disks. Still got them. We put them on the slav- workers, and it does the job alright."

"But they still, uhm, fight, y'know? You control the body not the brain," the Grandmaster tapped his head in demonstration. "I want puppies not puppets."

The woman gave him a confused look.

"Oh come on, don't make me explain it! I want them to actually be my pets. Not just pull the strings. Have you ever had a pet?"

The woman blinked at him.

"No, you really don't seem the type. I had pets before, y'know. Used to keep quite the stable."

"What happened?"

"They got old." He grimaced distastefully. "They aged so quickly."

"Ah so that's why-"

"Yes," the Grandmaster said, pleased she understood. "They're absolutely perfect."

"And they can breed."

"Bonus!"

Topaz wrinkled her nose distastefully.

"Well, suppose you have uhm stuff to do," he said, his eyes pointing her to the door.

"I suppose I do. Good evening, Grandmaster."

He simply waved goodbye and went back to thinking of space and it's seeming endless nature.

Unlike his patience. He was definitely coming to an end to his patience.

~~~~

-12 Hours-

"Time to unwrap you two!"

The brothers sagged in their respective chairs, being kept up by the restraints and their force of will. He smiled at the thought.

The Grandmaster tapped one helmet than the other. Two heads shakily rose and fell at the effort.

"Who should I undue first? I mean it would make sense to do Loki first, I put him in first, but I'm hmmm a little annoyed at how you left me. The first time I mean. Just leaving me for Thor, after everything. Well, that won't happen again, will it." There was no reply. He didn't expect one, just yet.

He reached and began to slowly unbuckle the straps keeping the helmet on Thor's head. The God of Thunder jerked slightly but stilled quickly. Once the device was removed, the Grandmaster could see how much he had been sweating. The blond hair was dripping and was matted to his head. It may actually look nice grown out now, the elder thought. 

The younger man blinked in the light of the room, ship's bright lights and the deep scarlet orange probably painful after being in darkness for so long. There was a childish anger in the immortal's chest that his new toy had been damaged before he had even truly gotten to play with it; Thor's eyepatch mocked him. He supposed he could find something to replace the eye with, a replica. But it wouldn't be the same.

On the otherhand, didn't make the other eye even more precious?

"How you doing, Sparkles?" he asked, giving the blonde a smile.

Tentatively, the younger man blinked once more at him and licked his cracked lips. "W-what happened?" His voice was hoarse from shouting and a bit gruff. A bit of fine tuning to get it at the right volume and pitch he liked but he didn't mind.

"I brought you and Lo Lo back. To me," the Grandmaster explained, patiently. Well, as patiently as he could muster.

"We were...going somewhere...because….," he shook his head. "My head...it aches…"

"Well, you did that to yourself," he chided. "You were going to Earth."

Thor's eyes lit up in recognition. "Yes! To Earth! To make a new home for Asgard!"

"No. A new home for us."

"Us?"

"You, me, and Loki," he waved a hand at Loki still wearing his helmet. 

Thor studied his brother, before turning back to the Grandmaster. "Wh-what is he wearing?"

"Just something that helps you boys remember where you two belong. Now I'm going to let you out of this nasty chair, and you're going to be slowly stand up and wait for me to undue Loki. He's probably just as tired and befuddled as you are."

With a small click to a control remote, the chair released. There was a soft gasp. He watched triumphantly as the Mighty God of Thunder slowly and awkwardly stood. He looked ready to collapse in on himself.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll try to make this quick. I want to get you two cleaned up."

He moved to Loki. As soon as his fingers met the buckle the younger man was wriggling and squirming, whether away from his touch or toward it was hard to tell. Like his brother, the dark hair was soaked through, a few at strands glued to his cheek. When he blinked at the light, he grimaced and bared his teeth, like an kitten trying to hiss at someone picking it up by the scruff.

"Now, now, none of that," he said, chuckling at the beautiful confused tearful expression he received. "You're back where you belong."

"B-belong?" His voice was nervous and unsure, and barely a whisper. It cracked slightly, as he looked beyond the Grandmaster to Thor. His eyes widened. "T-Thor!" He tried to shout but it came out a piercing painful squeal.

The Grandmaster put a finger to his lip and brought his emerald eyes back to his. "Thor's fine. You're fine. I'm here. We're going to be together. As it should be."

Loki's forehead crinkled in confusion. "Together?"

"Of course. We're going to our new home."

"Asgard was destroyed," the brunette said. "We were going to Earth. Thor and I-"

"Got away from me and nearly got yourselves hurt without me.. But that's alright. You're back where you belong." He repeated the word, knowing how meaningful it was to both of them. Especially Loki.

Loki blinked back more tears as he was released from his own chairs and stood. Well tried to stand. He fell forward, only for Thor to reach out and take him in his arms.

"Now that I have you two back," the Grandmaster said, grinning as the boys looked at him with confusion and yet utter trust, "I should see about make sure you both properly know your roles. Your place." He frowned staring at the leathery outfits and armor they wore. "You both most be uncomfortable in those get ups."

Thor followed his eyes to their clothing. "But...this is our-"

"You are uncomfortable, I can see it. And frankly, you both look ridiculous."

He watched as the two gods began to shift slightly, making small noises of discomfort. He purred, "Oh don't worry, we'll rectify that. Come on." He crooked a finger and led them out of the observation deck he had been keeping them in and to his bed chambers. "How about you two undress so I can get a good look at my boys?"

There was a flicker in Thor's mind of trying to shield his younger brother, to protect some virtue, but it was drowned quickly with the overwhelming need to comply. It was a slow and not all sexy strip tease. Both brothers became interested in staring at opposite walls avoiding staring at him or one another. Such prudent behavior would have to go. He wanted bratty sluts not blushing maids. Well, a bit of blushing would be okay. But this shy reserve most certainly was going to go. For now, however, he allowed the two to have shyness.

"Hmmm," the Grandmaster flicked moved his eyes slowly down one body than the other. Thor's body was indeed built to be a warrior, but with a little work, he could scale down a bit of the bulk. The beard would have to go, as well as his golden nest of pubic hair. As though sensing his eyes, Thor put his hands over his genitals. "Come on now, Sparkles. Let me see all of you."

"I-"

"You want me to see you when you are at your best, and not in this hmm poor state but sweetheart," he leaned over and said in his most comforting tone, I love you no matter what state you're in."

The word 'love' seemed to be the trigger word, because his hands went to his side as soon as it was said. 

Loki's body was lithe, though a little meat on his bones really wouldn't hurt. Taking away some of the sharp angles and edges. It would also erase the few lines that crept up during his years of fighting with his brother. Growing out that hair and keeping it clean too wouldn't go amiss. He hadn't expected the younger to be so well-endowed as he was. To be honest, both brothers did not lack in that department. He vaguely wandered if he should change that as well, or simply keep them the same. He made mental note to revisit the issue later.

"Don't I have the most beautiful boys?" he clapped as he moved to circle them. He had to admire the pale globes of flesh. "Yes, absolutely lovely."

"T-thank you, Grandmaster," Loki said, his voice still hoarse. His face and mind warred with itself about the statement before he finally met the elder's eye, a small genuine smile on his face. He looked to Thor who gave him the same greatful smile who echoed his brother's sentiments. 

"I do only tell you boys the truth if I can help it," he teased. "Suppose you two want a bath. It's been a long day. Then I can put you two to bed." He purred at the thought.

"May we have a bath?" Thor asked, unprompted. A wonderful sign.

"Of course," adding with a smirk, "remember to share nicely."

"S-share? A bath?!" There was a rising panic in Loki. Taboo and norms screamed in his mind, only to be silenced as he the Grandmaster lifted a hand to rub his cheek affectionately.

"My boys share. I do spoil you both I know, but my boys share with one another. Because they love one another."

It was easy to work on a steady truthful foundation. As shaky and troubled their relationship had been, the brothers did love one another. He would and could use this. Twist it and reshape it however he wished. He licked his lips at the possibilities.

At the moment, however, the brunette looked chastened at his outburst. "I'm sorry. I...forgot," he rubbed his head his mind screaming and rewriting itself to quickly for him to process the difference. "My head…."

"A nice bath will solve that," he soothed, pointing to a door to side of the room. "How about you two take a nice warm bath together and come back so we can get ready for bed, hmmm?"

"Yes," was all the reply received, but it was the slow but steady walk to the bathroom together that confirmed his words had sunk in. There was slight hesitation at the door, but neither dawdled long. 

He grinned and leaned over to a communication panel on the wall. "We need a bit of uh refreshment in here. Me and the boys."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thor?"

"Y-yes?"

They sat side by side in the large tub, the water warm and scented from the sweet perfumed soaps and shampoos they had been provided. They were at opposite ends of the bath, only their feet touching. In spite of how comforting the bath indeed felt, neither relaxed completely.

"Something," Loki began but then stopped. He shook his head, his hand lifting from the water to rub his forehead. "I don't remember doing this. Sharing a bath. Not since we were children. Do you remember?"

Thor looked away at a brightly covered panel. He scrunched up his eyes as though trying to look somewhere beyond a blinding horizon. "I can't recall." He frowned.

"We left Sakaar. Why did we leave?"

"I...I think we had to go to Asgard to go…" He had been about to say 'home', but suddenly the word fled him. 'Home' and 'Asgard' were suddenly words that didn't fit into the same category. It wasn't that they were opposites necessarily but they just didn't make sense together. He tried to imagine Asgard, as it was and had been. Tried to imagine it's people. The images seemed unreal and distorted, almost comically so. Thor rubbed his own forehead. "It hurts my head to think of this, Brother."

"I suppose we do share somethings," Loki said, a small smile sliding over his lips. "My head is absolutely pounding when I try to think back."

"Well, don't do that." Thor said simply.

The brunette rolled his eyes and sent a wave suds and water in the other's direction.

They laughed, finally relaxing.

~~~~~

When his boys finally left the bathroom, they had wrapped large teal towels around their waists. He had to almost laugh how they shuffled out, still unsure of themselves and this situation. But once they had spotted him, their minds immediately righted themselves and sought him out.

"Look, boys!" The Grandmaster waved a hand to tray of drinks that had been brought. "A little nightcap for us." He picked up a green concoction in a stem glass. "Look, Lo Lo, your favorite drink."

Loki for a moment looked confused, his mind supplying easily memories of the drink but never in this context. Never with the Grandmaster handing it to him. But, his mind could find no fault in any of this and took the glass. "Thank you," he said simply, taking a small sip. The alcohol was sweet and just a little too strong. He blushed. "I don't think I can drink it all tonight."

"Don't you worry about that!" He turned to Thor who was watching the proceeding nervously. "Would you like something sweet too, Sparkles?"

"I-I want something for my throat, mostly," the blonde said, looking away from his gaze.

"Hmmm." He examined the set of drinks he had arranged before picking up deep magenta drink and holding it out. "You will enjoy this."

Thor took it slowly, glancing at Loki who sipped his own drink once again contentedly. He was a warrior, someone who had to think on his toes. But, his mind reasoned, there was no danger here. Where he belonged. Home.

He sipped. "It almost tastes of fruit. I can't place it."

"Ah, fruit of Sakaar. We'll get better stuff on Earth, I would think. Do you like the food on Earth?"

He nodded, suddenly at ease. "Midgardians make delicious food! And there is drink called coffee that is…." He stopped. He looked surprised to have been so relaxed. His mind raced to put him back into that ease as he fought to get his bearings.

"If you like it so much, we'll have to get some when we go. Take another sip. Relax. You both are so tense. It's almost like you don't want to be home."

They both looked scandalized. Thor indeed took another sip of his drink as did Loki.

"I did miss you, boys," the Grandmaster said, taking a large gulp of his own beverage. "You were gone and I just felt so...bored without you. I hate being bored. Or alone. And with you I'm, well uh, I'm neither."

"Grandmaster," the God of Mischief licked his lips. Without his careful guard he had put up the first time he had come to Sakaar, and a little help from the double shot in the drink, the Frost Giant already seemed to be a bit tipsy. There was a faint pink to his cheeks and eyes took a moment to decide where to focus on the Grandmaster's face. "I remember, we- that is to say Thor and I- lived on Asgard. We only to came to Sakaar recently. As recent as one can be on Sakaar." He waved a hand to indicate the complicated nature of time and space and traveling within those parameters. He nearly hit Thor's drink out of his hand. A slightly deliberate move, one that he corrected himself by moving further away so the incident did not occur again.

"You were born there, sweetheart. Well, Thor was born there. You were just raised there," he explained, reaching out to stroke a slightly exposed leg. There was a slight jump of surprise but the younger man made no move to pull away. Not consciously anyway. "But you two belong here. Why else would you be here?"

Thor took a large drink as he tried to reason out the logic of his words. His new mind and the alcohol did there best to sooth his remaining doubts. The Grandmaster knew that nothing would truly erase them until he set about and actually made a plausible backstory for the two of them, but that could wait unti tomorrow. 

He had waited all day for this and he was not going to wait another moment.

"Bedtime, boys!" He clapped his hands and motioned for them to put down their drinks. They did so slowly, exchanging glances of uneasy. "Now, we don't sleep in towels, do we?"

The sluggish gears of their minds finally caught up to him. It was Loki who first allowed his towel to fall, standing awkwardly waiting for more instructions. Then Thor, who still tried to hide himself before remembering not to.

"Perfect, my beautiful boys!" he cooed. "Well, up on the bed. Hands and knees, please."

There was an immediate hesitation. Like trying to lead a horse around a fire.

"Grandmaster! I feel-" Loki began but his protests died on his lips.

"Why would we-" Thor tried to growl but he too stopped mid-rant.

"Now, what is with all this dawdling?!" He tapped his foot in mock irritation, as though he had not been expecting this. "I suppose you two don't like being home."

That did the trick.

"No, Grandmaster-"

"We like being home-"

"Then do as I say."

He had to firm with them. And it did work, both crawling gingerly onto the bed, remaining on their hands and knees. They would have to work on presentation; neither of their backs were straight and their knees were too close together. But there was something to the view.

The Grandmaster admired the pair, nearly salivating at the possibilities. He reached out and stroked first the Frost Giant then the Asgardian royal. It was the gasp of shock that bordered on a moan that made him zero in on his target.

"Oh, Thor, darling! Poor thing you've been neglected, haven't you?" He ran his long fingers over both ass cheeks before taking greedy handfuls of flesh. "Lo Lo, go to my bedside cabinet. The one on the right and take out that jar of oil. Poor thing."

He massaged the globes hungrily as he waited for Loki to comply. Occasionally, he spread them apart to catch a glimpse of the reddish pink pucker between them. He would love to have simply devoured it heedlessly, but this had to be special. This was his Thor's first time after all. There had to be some romance.

Loki returned from his mission, holding out the jar with a shaky hand. His mind was a madhouse of different voices screaming different instructions. His eyes belied his fears.

Putting on his best approximation of a concerned and patient parent, undercut by the fact he was still squeezing Thor's lovely ass, he coaxed the brunette over. "Sit down right here beside me and help. Come on. Closer. A little bit closer. You want him to know you're there for him, don't you. I know you're first time he wasn't there, but it would've been better if he had."

Thor had realized with his words what was happening. He gasped and tried to move, but the Grandmaster gave a small slap to thigh and he stopped. No fuss besides a nervous whining and a shifting of his weight.

Finally letting go of the blonde, he picked up the jar and unscrewed the lid. He hummed to himself, taking in Loki biting his lip and Thor's constant shifting.

"Come here, Lo Lo. You can help me. Give me your hand."

The God of Mischief looked shocked but lifted his hand without complaint. The Grandmaster smiled and scooped up a large dollop of the oil, coating the Frost Giant's three longest fingers. Wide green eyes looked up at him in understanding and fear.

"One finger first. He hasn't uh been around the block as many times as you."

"He's my-" the objection came quickly and forcefully, an imperial tone. The Grandmaster lightly flicked his nose and he went silent, his mind still wrestling with itself.

"You don't want his first time to be painful, do you? It's up to you to make sure he's ready. Or do you want him to be hurt? Do you want your brother to be in pain?"

"N-no," Loki's voice cracked.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Would you like more oil?"

There was a small nod and the Grandmaster indulgently added more to the digits. "One finger first."

Loki turned and moved forward. He hesitated for a moment but put one hand on Thor's backside, spreading him open. Another few beats and then he held up his shaking hand. His finger tried to trace the wrinkled entrance but Thor bucked and again tried to move away.

"STO-"

"None of that! Keep still and let us take care of you, you silly boy." The blonde stilled, his arms giving out finally. "Look, that makes it easier on all of us. Stay right there, Sparkles." He nudged the other forward once more.

Swallowing, the brunette went back to his task. He traced the little ring before giving a small push. There was a slight moment of resistance but then it popped through the ring. Thor gave out a gasp and Loki gave out a shocked moan.

"Is he tight, Lo Lo? Tell me."

"Y-yes Grandmaster."

"Keep going then."

He watched with a mix of pride and smug satisfaction as the finger worked its way further into the hole. The younger man was now throwing himself into the task, twisting and probing with his finger. There was a sudden cry from the older brother, and a definite twitch in his dangling still too limp cock.

"I think you struck gold. How about stroking it a little more? Get him nice and hot and bothered."

The blonde could only gasp and moan as his prostate was stimulated. The Grandmaster reached and took the ever hardening cock in his hand and stroked it. Thor gave out a pathetic whine.

"Poor boy. Kept from this. Suppose I have to spoil you rotten then." To Loki, he said, "Time for another finger don't you think?"

There was still a war going on in the young brunette's head, but he didn't hesitate to this time. The moan he received as the fingers we added was magical.

"Oh, it's just two fingers Sparkles! You're going to be taking a lot more than that." There was cry, he was unsure which of them did it, but both their brains were somewhere between fear and anticipation at prospect. "Make sure you're stretching him properly. First times should be special; done with care. Was your first time done with this much care, Lo Lo?"

The Frost Giant stuttered at the question, but his fingers kept scissoring and stretching. "I t-think it wa-"

"It's okay to admit it hurt, Darling! We won't judge. You're in the same boat as Thor here. Well almost. You were supposed to have your first time here. But that was denied you. But we'll make it all better, but first, we have to see about your brother."

Loki's eyes shed a few tears. "I-I don't understand."

"Don't worry your pretty silly head about that. Now, last finger. Me and Sparkles are getting impatient."

Thor's cock was full mast now and starting to leak precum on the bed. He was hiding most of his face in his arms and a pillow, but the Grandmaster could see a pink blush to his cheeks and tears in his eye. He leaned over, close to the other's ear. "You really were made for this. All those wasted years learning to fight and battle. Don't know what your Father was thinking. Should have sent you here immediately. Could've kept you busy hmm entertaining. You would have had all sorts of fun. Kept you on my pleasure ship. You would like that. Maybe one day we'll take a visit there. Maybe for your birthday. That's coming up soon, isn't it?"

Thor gasped and sobbed, his body thrusting back onto Loki's fingers as a reply.

"I think he's ready, don't you?" He gently pushed younger man aside as he freed himself from his trousers. He knew he was just as large, and a bit wider, than both boys but it was nice to see the green eyes looked shocked and his mouth to fall open. Flashing a grin he took a little more oil and slicked up his cock. "Ready, dear?"

"P-please."

"Oh we really do have to work on your begging, but for now that'll do."

He lined up his cockhead, putting one hand on Thor's waist as he pushed in. Loki had done an excellent job; even for as tight as he was, Thor's body was still letting him in. He put his other hand on his waist and thrust further inside, relishing the gasp he got. He kept a steady pace, not giving up for a moment until he was fully seated inside the God of Thunder.

"P-perfect," he panted, allowing himself to bend and kiss the blonde's back. "You feel amazing. I could stay inside you for hours." He caught sight of Loki looking on with wide shocked eyes. "Oh, don't worry, you'll have a turn."

Thor's mind was a jumble of revulsion, horror, happiness, and awe. They scratched and clawed at one another, trying to find a response. There was one part that wanted to kill him, he could see that plainly. There was another part, a sweet romantic part, that felt happiness at the 'tenderness' he was being shown. They fought and fought until finally, the reluctance shut down. It turned off, simply leaving so it was not party to anything else that happened. All in a rush, Thor's new mind took control. The blonde let out a laugh, verging on a sob.

"Grandmaster!! So good, please! More!" With clumsy, inexperienced movement, Thor thrust back. He lifted his head and turned to show his tear streaked face, an unsure smile on his pouty lips.

"You got it, Sparkles," he growled and pulled out roughly halfway before slamming back in again. Thor did not meet his thrusts, unfortunately, but his gasps and moans of loud pleasure were enough.

He set a rough pace, gripping tightly onto the well-toned waist hard enough to bruise. He wanted to grip his hair and push him down into the pillows, nearly suffocating him, but he didn't have much in the way of hair to grip and he didn't want to discourage the noises he was making. 

"You like that, sweetheart? You like having a cock inside of you. You like being used. It's exactly what you were made for. You're so tight, so needy. Perfect little whore you make. I'm going to cum soon and fill you up. You're going to love that too. Instantly addicted to it, I bet."

Thor babbled something incoherently in reply.

"You can cum whenever you want. Come on, Darling. Show me how much fun you're having and cum right now."

There was a whine of protest, but the younger man was too far gone in pleasure and conflicting messages from his brain to really not obey. He thrust back a little and with a great cry, he came, nearly collapsing. He kept himself upright as the Grandmaster took his pleasure from his now loose body. His own orgasm wasn't far behind, and true to his word he came deep inside the Asgardian royal. 

"See. Wasn't that wonderful?" He cooed, sliding out of Thor. Thor whimpered, his protesting brain coming back bringing a wave of shame with it. Naturally, since he was unable distangle which was his original thoughts and artificial, nor did he know that there were artificial thoughts, he felt the shame directed completely at himself. And yet the Grandmaster's words of praise had done their job acting as a thin security blanket. They would build on that. 

He turned slowly, his mind reeling at the wet patch he had created, and faced the elder. "Yes, Grandmaster. Th-thank you."

"You're welcome. Now. Loki!"

The Grandmaster turned and found the other brother had left the bed. He hadn't left the room, tellingly, but had walked to where the drinks had still sat on the small table. His glass was drained and he had begun to work on Thor's, his eyes streaming tears and his cheeks permanently stained pink. As he approached, the Frost Giant hiccupped.

"What are you doing over here, Lo Lo?"

Loki's head swiveled up to look at him. His mind swam between fleeing and jumping into his arms. The alcohol, though, made his limbs uncoordinated and uncooperative. He raced for a witty phrase, his usual shield. But nothing came.

"I didn't know what to do," he slurred. He nearly spilled the drink as he placed it down. "My head….it feels funny."

"You have been drinking."

"No, before that. What happened? What did you do? What have you done to us?"

"Oh sweetheart. I'm trying to fix you. Come to bed. I want a taste of you before I put you two to sleep."

A refusal was on the tip of his tongue but it died as quickly as it came. He stood, nearly falling over. The Grandmaster smiled and helped him into bed. 

"Loki, how about we do this with you on your back?. Lay between Thor's legs, just like that. Yes, against his chest. That feels nice and safe. You've gotten yourself in quite a state. Hmmm. How about, Thor, you hold his legs? Yes, back of the knee and keep them wide."

They made a pretty picture: Thor still dripping sweat and other things, holding his little brother open. Loki was hiding his face in his hands, pressing his nails into his forehead, his lips trembling. His cock was decidedly limp and his pink hole was winking excitedly, almost an invitation. 

"I should take a picture of you two. How lovely you look. You would love that. Having a picture to show the world."

Proud, proud Loki clashed within himself. The shame and the need to be envied fighting one another. The older brother bent low and whispered something into his ear. Only through reading his thoughts was the Grandmaster able to catch it.

"I'm here."

Both factions in the brunette's mind were comforted and he let out an anguished sob, realizing that no matter he couldn't truly escape. The sob became a laugh of delight at the same thought. He hiccupped in confusion.

"I want to see my pretty Lo Lo's face. Let me see those lovely eyes."

The hands pulled away, and he met the emerald orbs filled with confusion.

He pulled the jar close to him and began to slick his fingers. "Now, you know what to expect, don't you? Eager little slut, couldn't wait to come home for his first time. How old were you when you let someone have their way with you? Did you go back to Odin still smelling of sex?"

There was a whimper and the brunette began to squirm in humiliation.

"You took to being fucked like a bird takes to the air. Bet I can start with two fingers with you, can't I?" He caught Thor's eye, concern and something akin go a warning there. "I'll be gentle. He did nothing wrong. Poor boy just wanted to complete his purpose. It wasn't all his or your fault that his first time wasn't here with me. Though, you two share part of the blame. But all is forgiven. Here, just to show you all is forgiven, I'll use one finger first."

True to his word, he dipped one slick finger the hole. The position made it easy to slide inside, like the greedy orifice was sucking him in. Loki dramatically through his head back, screwing up his eyes and kicking his feet slightly. The older brother held his legs tighter and kept whispering the same phrase over and over again.

"I'm here."

"Look how easily he's taking just one finger, Sparkles! A champ right here! Look at that! And he has the ability to still feel and act like a virgin!"

Thor didn't know if he should respond to this so he settled for silence and watching as the finger twisted and wriggled in and out of his brother.

He smiled when he finally found the bundle of nerves. There was a wail and Loki's cock began to twitch excitedly.

"There we go! How about you touch yourself? It's okay. This is a treat!"

An unsteady hand reached down and grasped the still mostly limp flesh. For a moment it did nothing but awkwardly held it until his prostate was touched once more and he began to softly stroke it to hardness.

The Grandmaster purred, "See, much better." He added another finger. "We're going to be having so much fun from now on. You two are going to not know what to do with yourselves with all the fun you'll have. And once we get to Earth, it'll be five times better. By then, you'll both be pretty as sin and well-trained. You want that, sweetheart. You're excited for that."

Loki's body squeezed around his fingers as a response.

"Eager little slut. I promised to take it easy with you. Don't jump the gun!"

He trust inside the brunette's body, scissoring and grinding a little too vigorously. The younger man could only take it, muttering weakly a plea. He tilted his head up to his brother, the humiliation of having him there and participating almost bringing bile to his mouth. Almost. His mind supplied him with the reminder that he and Thor had to 'share'. And this was apart of sharing. He hiccupped and whimpered, "Hurts." Like a child.

Thor looked up to the Grandmaster. "Please be gentle with him." It was all he could think to say.

"He's got you wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?" He continued to finger Loki relentlessly. "He is the younger brother, I suppose. Only natural. Big brother instincts and all that. Only thing Odin did right." He chuckled as Thor's grip on the other tightened for a moment at the mention of his late father. But he snapped back his 'senses' and whispered a quick apology. Not that the brunette had noticed much of a difference.

Adding a third finger, the Grandmaster admired the way Loki's body has already submitted to him. The hole sucked on his fingers and allowed the stretching with little fuss. His words made the body ache and seek him out. The now leaking cock knew better than to cum just yet, and the pink little pebbles on the Frost Giant's chest were stiff, begging to be bitten and abused. Later, he thought idly. There would be time enough for that later.

"I believe we're ready. Tell me how much you want me inside you. Tell me how much you want me to make you full."

Loki bit his lip, a stubborn old part of his brain screaming to say a million things that wasn't that. He lip was near bleeding. He tucked his chin close to his chest and tried to stop the words from forming. But they bubbled up and came out in a rush. "Please, Grandmaster! Fuck me! Make me full! Come inside me! Stuff me! Please! I want you to be inside me! Please!"

"You ask so nicely. Thank goodness Frigga taught you manners."

And with that, he thrust into the God of Mischief. He hadn't slicked up his cock first, enjoying the squeal of pain and shock he got. He fucked his way inside, watching as naturally as the younger man's tried to trust back. Thor also helped to anchor him, allowing for the rocking to be more smooth and natural. He caged the brunette between the two bodies, leaning over so he could dribble more words into both the brothers' ears.

"You both are loving this so much. You wanted this from the moment you got to Sakaar. I'm surprised you didn't throw yourselves at me the moment you arrived. But that's what your purpose is. My boys. My pets. My sluts. And when we get to Earth, I'm going to show you two off. You're going to love it. You'll beg for me to show you off more. To let you be used. And I will. I intend to spoil you both rotten. I intend to never let a day go by that you two don't remember what you were born to be."

He claimed Thor's mouth in a brutal kiss, the younger being crushed beneath him. Concern for Loki and a need to for affection clashed in the blonde's mind. His body though instinctively opened his mouth and let himself be plundered. He ended the kiss, still keeping up his brutal pace with Loki beneath him. The Frost Giant threw his arms around the Grandmaster before his mind knew what he was doing, trying to drag him to sloppy. Feeling indulgent, he allowed it to happen, the velvet heat of the brunette on his cock and sweet smelling alcohol breath being panted into his breath making almost dizzy with lust.

"Greedy, greedy. I already said I was going to spoil you and it wasn't enough," he teased before trusting his tongue down the younger man's throat. He got only a moan and whimper in reply.

"Alright, Lo Lo. Time for the big finale. Come for me right now! Come right now!"

Loki threw his head back and gave out a cry as he came all over his stomach and hand. He wept as the Grandmaster kept up his pace before finally, blissful, coming inside him.

"You've undone me boys. I mean, this isn't my record but just spoiling you two is enough to satisfy me. Until tomorrow." He laughed and winked at them. Thor tried to laugh back but it was week. Loki was silently shaking, his emotions too numerous to discern. "Now, give me one moment to get something to help you sleep, and then you can finally close your eyes and rest."

The promise of rest was seductive and both boys nodded. He pulled out of the brunette, who whimpered, and walked out of the room to the abandoned cart where he had used the helmets. He would have to thank the inventor, hopefully he hadn't been the many 'traitors' he had thrown into the arena during his re-conquest of Sakaar. That would be most upsetting. He grabbed the small ringlets with their respective blinking lights and returned to the bedroom. Thor had let go of Loki's legs and they had moved to the furthest sides of the bed from one another and the large wet spot. It almost comical how they curled in on themselves before unwinding themselves in his presence. They were already associating him with a clear understanding, away from their jumbled emotions.

The ringlets, of course, gave them pause.

"G-Grandmaster," Loki began, his eyes fixed on the pieces of metal. "What are those?"

"They're to help you sleep. Being away from me and from Sakaar may of uhm thrown off your sleeping patten. And not to mention that nasty head pain you keep complaining about. Can't sleep like that, can you?"

"N-no," agreed Thor, though his mind was trying to recall why the rings were making him nervous. Why they made him feel slightly sick to his stomach.

The Grandmaster walked over to the blonde first, loosening one of the rings and dropping it on his head, a mockery of the crown he should wear for Asgard. He tightened it in place, the blinking light clipping into the Asgardian's forehead. There was a grunt of irritation, but other than that, the God of Thunder made no move to remove it or stop him. He went around to the other side of the bed to the brunette. Loki looked at him with a pained expression. He smilled back and wiped a single tear away before he placed the device down much in the same way as he had done for Thor.

"Now pull the covers back and lay down. Trust me, once these things are on, you'll see how much better you'll sleep." They did it with a synchronized awkwardness that made him feel so victorious. They tried to move away from the wet spot, neither seeming to care enough to ask where he was going to sleep. Not that he was expecting that much concern or curiosity out of them just yet. He pulled from his robe pocket a remote. 

"Good night, boys."

He pressed the button before they could respond. The blinking yellow light became momentarily violently red before becoming an ominous green.

"Go to sleep, boys."

At once, he watched their eyes close and their breath even out. They're minds were off, being reworked once more to his liking.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki woke the next morning with a pounding headache and a groan. He lifted his hand to rub his forehead where the ringlet had been placed and found it missing.

"He took it off an hour or so ago." He gingerly sat up to find Thor on the other side of the bed wearing a deep scarlet robe. He gave a tight lipped smile. "He went to get breakfast. Said after last night…"

Last night…

It all came rushing back. The pain, the humiliation, the pleasure, the tenderness. There was a wave of nausea and he found himself retching over the bed, dry heaving with no result. Thor was at his side in a moment, trying to rub his back.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed. As he pulled the blankets further back on top of him, he caught sight of his brother's hurt look. "Please. I just...I need to process what happened. That...that…" He shook his head. "Something is...Thor what is happening. Where is he?"

"I don't know what is happening. Last night, did- did I hurt you?" He sounded so concerned, yet somehow like he hoped he had. Like he wanted a reason to take some of the blame. To give himself a reason to feel angry.

"No. You didn't hurt me. Did I hurt you?"

Thor's cheeks went as red as his robe, suddenly remembering his own experience. "No, you didn't."

"You truly never….with anyone?"

He shook his head. There was a pregnant pause in which neither spoke. They tried to parcel out their feelings, distangle them from one another to get a sense of what happened. They only made themselves more confused and upset. Loki ground his teeth in irritation but stopped when the blonde leaned across the bed toward him. He felt an old flight or fight response kick in, but hesitated when a blue robe was placed on his knees.

"He gave us these. He said we may have guests. To see about our wardrobes."

"Oh." He took the robe in his hands and felt the silky material. He suppressed a shutter. "He is very generous."

~~~~~

The Grandmaster returned from getting the day ready. Today, after all, was going to be the first day of trying to sand down the doubts and rebellious thoughts of his boys. He had spent part of the night considering and reconsidering his plan before finally calling someone to put it into motion. From he had seen during his quick inspection, everything was in place.

"Good morning, boys!" Both his boys were up and dressed in their robes, their minds still a mess of things they hardly understood. But as soon as he entered they found peace, of a sort. He was a constant, and what he said usually soothed them for a time. 

"How are you two feeling today?" He didn't really care about the response, or at least the verbal response. One day he hoped to train them to be seductive little minxes, coyly letting the robe fall or blatantly turning around and begging to be fucked. But right now, they had bundled themselves up trying to not allow any extra skin to be seen. That would not do.

"Well, Grandmaster, thank you," Loki replied smoothly, his hands clenching and unclenching the only sign of distress. He wondered if he realized he was doing it.

"How are you, Grandmaster?" Thor asked, genuinely concerned. He would have to encourage that sweet nature.

"Never better. Now that I have you both." He gave them a wink and was pleased to see them both shyly blush and smile back at him. "Come out here and have some breakfast before Topaz comes with the tailor and ruins our fun."

"Maybe," the Frost Giant cleared his throat as he stood, still obeying his orders, "maybe we should change into our old clothes. I-I know they're silly and they-they don't suit us, but if we are going to be receiving company…" The effort it took to ask for his old clothes weighed heavily on him. Calling his old battle ready leathers, chosen by him for their colors and flair, ill-suited had been a blow as well. And yet, he had done it to himself and was starting to feel it was true as he said it. Why had he worn those silly clothes? Why had he chosen those colors? Why had he ever worn anything resembling armor in the first place?

The Grandmaster pretended to consider what he had asked, rubbing his chin with a blue fingernail. Both of his boys waited on baited breath. Finally, shaking his head, "No. That would be just absurd. That's not you! Besides, I want the tailor and Topaz to see what we're working with. The mess that I have to clean up after Odin and Asgard nearly ruined you two."

The words came like a slaps to their faces. The mention of their homeland and their father like salt in a wound they forgot they had. But they followed him out of the bedroom to the room where all of this began. The helmets had been removed, along with the chairs for prisoners. In their place a table and with plush cushioned seats had been provided, filled with delicious food and several various drinks. He sat first before waving them to sit on either side of him. 

"You must be so hungry. You didn't eat all yesterday and then we had our fun. Poor things, but we did uh get distracted with one another, didn't we?"

There was a nervous shifting from both of them as they looked away to opposite sides of the room. 

"This shy act is cute, but is getting old very quickly. I think you two should stop being so embarrassed. You're both adults. You're both my boys. Everyone knows. Everyone will know." 

Only Thor fully looked back to him. Loki stopped short, focusing on the large observation windows and the vast distance stars.

He sighed, picking up Thor's plate and loading up several various slices of meat, starches, and a few token pieces of fruit before placing it back in front of the blonde. He took the brunette's plate and did the same, giving more starches and carbs than he had previously given.

"Now I expect both of you to leave a clean plate. None of this food to fuel a warrior or little mouse bites to keep your pretty hard physique. Have a lot of work to do make you both extra pretty."

"Y-you want us....to…," Thor searched for a word.

The Grandmaster poked at the bulging bicep of the God of Thunder, somewhat admiring the pure hard muscle. "This, sweetheart, needs to go. Not entirely, I'll grant you. But you have too much muscle for your own good. Why do you need that? Silly Sparkles. And this one," he turned back to the younger brother. "Look at him! He's all gristle. Could pick my teeth with him. He needs a softness. Just a touch. Maybe a handful or so." He took said handful of Loki's rump, laughing at the way he only received a yelp of surprise and nothing more.

"This is how we were raised," the God of Mischief tried to explain, his words coming out almost like petulant whine. His emerald eyes sought out his brother's singular blue one, trying to communicate the queerness of the situation. Their new minds, the new code worming it's way in and out, reassured them everything was fine. All will be fine. They were with their Grandmaster.

"We've been over this! You weren't meant to be raised like that!" He lifted a piece of fatty meat to Loki' lips. "Open." The order was followed promptly. He fed the meat to the Frost Giant, cooing as the brunette took to being hand fed quickly.

"You mentioned last night that we were supposed to be raised on Sakaar. With you," Thor said. He was trying not to sound like he was jealous, failing miserably.

He faced back to the blonde, practically purring at the look of delight he was given and the small gasp of indignation he heard behind him. He look a piece of a baked yam and popped it into the older brother's mouth. "My, my you did remember something. Thought you were too busy, taking my cock." The younger man blushed but didn't look away gratifyingly.

"Grandmaster!" Loki grabbed ahold of his thigh and he almost laughed at the desperation he found in his eyes.

"You can eat without me, Sweetheart. Are you so greedy? Or are you not accustomed to sharing?"

The brunette ducked his head. "I-I wanted to know...I mean we wanted to know. Please tell me-us what you mean by-"

The Grandmaster placed a piece of fruit inbetween his lips and he immediately began to eat. "You're right, Lo Lo. You deserve to know the truth."

He had been preparing the story nearly all night. He affected a look of sadness and disappointment. The look must have been convincing because Thor reached out and took his hand in a comforting gesture. Even Loki seemed taken aback, but his was not a comforting hand type of person.

"Before either of you two were born, Odin, Lau-whatever his name was, and I had an agreement. I had acted as a uhm peacemaker between them y'see. I would supply a way to keep your sister in check, and I would give the Frost Giants another realm to conquer. Keep'em busy. It was a brilliant plan. All I asked for was one tiny thing from each of them. The next children they have. It really isn't a big deal to ask for of some kings. I mean, diplomatic marriages are built on such things. It would have kept Asgard and its people safe and sound. And I was talking to two men who already had children! And they shook my hand and lied to me.

"Odin kept you, Sparkles and your father tried to leave you to die Lo Lo. Suppose I should thank the old fool that he prevented that from happening. Naturally, when I learned you were not coming to me immediately, I demanded you be sent to me. Or at least have you raised to my specifications. But he cut contact. I lost track of you two. Until you both made your way back here."

"Y-you never said this when we were here the first time."

"You threw me in the arena."

"I thought the damage was done. That not a part of you knew your true purpose. But, I looked into your eyes and I saw a chance. And then I found out what happened to Asgard, and well, look what they did to my boy." He reached out and tenderly ran his thumb just below eyepatch Thor wore. "So I am making up for lost time with you two. To be honest, I am surprised you didn't see any of my agents trying to get you away. How I wanted my boys."

"He never told-"

"When did he ever tell you the truth, Darling?"

Loki's mouth fell shut at that.

"No more sad stories. I want this to be a start of your new happy true lives. Eat up, my boys."

He could feel the men process what he said, fitting the story into their memories, trying to search for fault. But when they racked their brains, they could only fault with their father not with him. They turned to their plates and ate in silence.

~~~~

He had convinced Loki to eat one more half a plate when Topaz arrived with a small tailor in toe. 

"Grandmaster," she said in greeting, her eyes sweeping over both boys.

"Ah, already time!" He clapped his hands excitedly. "I'll need you also to record their new hmmm beauty regimen."

"Of course."

"Now don't be cruel." The Grandmaster stood and moved behind both Gods who tracked his movement with anticipation and unease. He walked over to Thor and slid the scarlet robe slightly down his shoulders so must of his chest was exposed. "First things first, this has to go." He used two fingernails to run through the golden beard. "Some like it, but I don't. Is there a way to help his hair grow a little more?"

"I'll look into it," Topaz said dutifully.

"You had my hair cut-" Thor began but was cut off his lip was flicked. He jumped slightly, making the immortal, his assistant, and tailor all laugh.

"He's still adjusting," he said in way of an apology to other two. They nodded their understanding. He let his hands drift down to the strong neck, stroking it lightly and sending shivers down the blonde's spine. "So sensitive. I'll have to remember that," he purred. To the tailor, "I want him to have a nice collar. Most of his tops should expose his neck, even if he doesn't wear his collar every day. We may need to get him measured again once he's lost the excess bulk but I want his tops to fit. Nothing loose. And I want them colorful, nothing drab."

"Leather?" asked the tailor.

"Just a few, but I think softer fabrics. Silks and cottons. What do you think, Sparkles?"

Thor looked shocked at being included in the discussion. "That sounds like good choices, Grandmaster."

"Isn't he sweet?" 

"What about the bottoms?" the tailor asked.

"Hmmm. Sweetheart, stand up and undo your robe for a minute."

The younger man bawked.

"I said this shy act was getting old. Now, stop being rude in front of our guests." Leaning closer to his ear, he stage whispered, "I know you're the dramatic one. But rather like showing you off and they need to see, so you can have pretty outfits. You want that. To be pretty."

He swallowed and stood. On the other side of the Grandmaster, Loki gasped. The God of Thunder stood awkwardly for a moment before untying his robe and letting it drop to the ground. 

"Nice waistline," the tailor said, decidedly not looking at the blonde's waistline. "May I see the back?"

"Of course! Sparkles, turn around."

Thor did as he was bid, his arms tense and useless at his sides.

The tailor was practically salivating. Topaz, as usual, seemed only vaguely amused. 

"Shorts and pants that show this beauty off. I'll admit he's adorable in leather shorts. So we'll take as many as you can give me. Don't worry about the hair below his waist. That's going to go."

"Naturally," Topaz said.

"I take no criticism. You can put your robe back on and sit down, Sweetheart. You did wonderful."

Thor quickly scooped up the robe and put it back on. But not as tightly as before, letting it partially slip down his shoulder.

"Your turn, Lo Lo! We always seem to do it this way, don't we?" He chuckled to himself as he pulled the Frost Giant's robe completely off, much to both brother's shock. "He's a bit of an attention whore. Don't worry, Darling, everyone will see you soon enough." To the tailor, he said, "He's going to be getting a losing these annoying….things." He ran a hand disapprovingly over Loki's abs. "I'm going to make sure he going to be adding some delicious padding. So keep that in mind. He needs a collar just like his brother. Maybe some jewelry. Would you like some jewelry, Darling?"

Loki nodded, but said nothing.

"You're going to have to speak up if you want it."

"Y-yes, Grandmaster. I w-would like jewelry."

"You're so cute," he leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Stand up and show yourself off. Give them a show."

On shaky legs, the brunette stood. He took a deep breath and gave a little quick twirl.

"Oh, come on! You can do better! Turn around and bend over. My little attention whore."

Loki inelegantly turned and bent over. 

The tailor sucked in a breath and tried to reach out to touch the brunette. Immediately, the blonde reached out, grabbed the offending limb, and twisted it violently.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Drop him! Drop him!" The Grandmaster slapped Thor's arm half-heartedly. "Naughty Sparkles!"

"He shouldn't get to touch him!" the God of Thunder roared. The tailor gave out a gasp as his arm was pulled away.

"It's too soon for that, I know. But that doesn't mean you get to act up. And look how beautiful Loki is! Who wouldn't want to touch?!" He guided Thor's eye to the pale flesh of the younger man's ass. "Now let go. You need to see a barber."

The blonde glared at the tailor but indeed let him go with a little shove.

"G-Grandmaster, may I sit down?" Throughout the exchange, the brunette had kept in his position, only looking over his shoulder to watch as his older brother protected him from being touched. Both of his minds, new and old, felt satisfaction and relief that his brother still felt the need to protect him.

"Of course, Darling. Sit down and put your robe back on. We're going to go on a field trip before your brother goes to his appointment and after I finish up here."

Loki reached down and took the discarded robe, putting it on but not tying it about himself. The Grandmaster grinned as he sat back down, the robe open and revealing everything. 

Indeed, his little attention whore.

~~~~~

After they were done with the tailor, and he was sure Thor wasn't about to leap over the table and beat the man to death, he decided to show his boys what he had been working on during the night.

"I know there's still some uh doubts about being sent here when you were kids thing. I have a knack for reading people. It must see in some ways impossible."

"At least, highly improbable," Loki conceded.

"My poor boys. If I could show you the meetings I had, the times I bargained for you both, it would break your hearts. But I can show you how confident I was that I was going to get you as children."

They were in one of the barracks of the ship that was unused. Overnight, it had transformed from its usual sterile and well-kept clean halls to a gray dingy corridor. It looked positively haunted. His compliments to Topaz for her brilliance at stagecraft.

"I had one built in every ship," he explained, waving the two to match his pace. They followed, throwing each other questioning glances. "I wanted to take you both everywhere. I had a bigger room back home. Well, old home. So think of this of just a uhm taste."

They stopped in front of a blue door that was the only thing that looked well-cared for and used. "After you."

It was Thor who stepped and placed his hand on the control panel to open the room. He gasped.

"Go on in, Sweetheart. It's yours, technically."

The room was colored blue and green with two matching twin beds, a stuffed animal on each. There were mannequins on either, miniature outfits similar to his own. Two shelves held small figurines of gladiators and warriors, as well as a small library. A small vanity was set up, makeup and jewelry laid out ready for use. In the mirror, he could see the eyes of the both men sweep around the room in astonishment and growing bittersweet sadness.

"T-this would have been our room?"

"One of them, yes."

Loki's hands ran over the small the outfit, feeling the material as though he couldn't quite believe it was real. He came up behind the Frost Giant and wrapped his arms around his small waist.

"My little Princes. Was going to dress you like the royals you were."

There was a whimper. The younger man's mind was filled with conflicting emotions; pride, doubt, confusion, heartbreak, injustice all stewing together. He turned and buried himself in the Grandmaster's neck. 

"Oh, poor thing. It's okay. You can cry, if you want. I'm almost weepy myself."

He whimpered again but did not cry.

"How are you feeling, Sparkles?"

The other did not respond. Disentangling the brunette, who whined at him for leaving, he turned to the older brother. He had to keep from laughing. 

Thor, Mighty God of Thunder, was on the small bed clutching the stuffed animal to his chest. He was crying, his face screwed in pain. 

Making a big show of running over to him and taking him in his arms. "My poor Sparkles! It's okay! You're here now! Do you like your room?"

"Y-yes."

"This would be only for when we travelled. You had a much nicer room on Sakaar. You can take a few things to our room if you like."

Loki crept over and sat beside his brother. He didn't hug or reach out a hand to the older man, but his presence was enough for him. It soothed the churning sea of feelings and gave him a sense of peace.

"I kept it just the way it was when I lost contact. I held out so much hope. I wanted my boys so much. And here they are."

His hands crept down the blonde's body, almost soothingly until he came to the belted knot of the robe. With a deft hand, he undid the knot, pushing away the fabric. Thor clutched at the stuffed animal in his arms tighter and gave out a petulant whine.

"I don't want to," he said, trying to look pouty as the Grandmaster's hands continued to roam around him.

"My boy doesn't want to play?! I was just trying to make you happy."

"Not here. It seems wrong here." The noble heart of a king and hero had finally reared it's ugly head to his fun. "This would have been our childhood bedroom, yes? One of them, as you say."

"Yes, Sparkles."

Thor's body had become straighter and he had begun to scientifically almost pick at the toy in his hands. As though he was looking for a way to pull back the veneer of wholesomeness. His new mind screamed at him, trying to beat his this act of rebellion back into the shadows, but this stupid heroic part held firm if by the skin of its metaphorical teeth.

"If we had been brought here as children, raised here, how long would you have waited to...play with us?" His blue eye was steel. His jaw set. The word 'play' was his only concession, unable to think of his first time with his Grandmaster as anything other than something born out of love or consensual lust.

"I would have waited. Until you were ready. Do you think me some type of monster? Do you hate me?"

There was a small flinch as though he was stuck.. "No, Grandmaster, I just-"

He was pushed aside as Loki flew into the immortal's arms, nearly knocking him onto the bed. "I love you! I don't think you're a monster! Please play with me!"

The Grandmaster knew the words were said partially as an attempt to protect Thor. A way of saying 'thank you' for preventing the tailor from touching him. But as the Frost Giant began to rub himself on the elder's lap and nuzzle into his neck, the words and actions became more honest, more authentic. The brunette realized it too, giving out a gasp of shock as his cock began to stir.

"Oh, my Lo Lo, always so sweet and needy for attention!" He chuckled, swiftly undoing the other's robe and pushing it off of him. He grabbed fist fulls of the younger brother's ass and pulled him into a not at all chaste kiss. The brunette took all of this with relish, greedily lapping up the praise and favor his brother had pushed aside. Breaking away finally, the Grandmaster asked, "Tell us Loki, how old were you when first let someone fuck you? Give Thor an estimate of how long I would have to wait until you were ready."

"Sixteen, Grandmaster."

"Did you do anything before that time? Y'know…other naughty things?"

"A-a little."

"Oh, don't be modest now!" He pinched the juncture of thigh and buttock, to the distress of his boy. 

He glanced back at Thor. Thor was watching the proceedings with a look of conflicting minds. Part of him was still feeling the moral indignation at the idea of tainting this room, while the other was jealously put out that he was not being included.

"Now, now. No pouting, Sweetheart. Do you wanna have some fun? I promise I won't touch you in this room, but we can still have some fun."

The two minds in the blonde conferred with one another before tentatively allowing a nod.

"My sweet Thor, how about you kneel? Slide off the bed and kneel. That's a good boy. And you, you little minx," he pinched Loki again, "how about you sit down right down beside me. Spread your legs a little. Allow for some room."

He could tell the brunette had caught on to his plan. His own warring brains began to battle once more, but his legs fell open perfectly without much fuss.

"Get in between his legs, Thor. There you go. A little closer. This will be fun. A treat." The Grandmaster took Loki's cock in his hand and began to stroke it, keeping the shaft hard. A bit of precum dribbled out and ran his thumb through it, smearing it around the head. "Have you ever sucked a cock before?"

There was a hesitant little nod as the older brother tried to keep his attention focused on the elder's face.

"Oh my, tell me about your first time!"

"I was very young. I only had it done a few times, with Hogun. We had gone on a raid into Jotunheim and we were alone. He offered and after he was done I asked if he wished me to return the favor. It never progressed from there."

"Why, baby? Tell me why you never went further?"

"I was a Prince. It would have been a great dishonor for me to take his virginity. And he was not the type to...to…" Words failed him.

"To mount you?" the Grandmaster offered helpfully.

The Prince nodded, beet red.

"Poor baby boy. Left all empty and unfucked. We'll have to change that. And look over here! We have another neglected boy. You want some love too, don't you Lo Lo?"

Loki whined and thrust into his hand.

"I know, I know. Sparkles come over here and show your brother some love. How about a nice kiss?" He teased the Frost Giant's head invitingly.

Thor looked distressed but shuffled forward anyway. He leaned forward and gave the tip of his brother's cock a brief kiss before pulling away quickly.

"Now that's just rude! Come back and do it properly. Poor Loki, did he tease you, Darling."

The brunette nodded dumbly.

"Let's not be rude, Sparkles. This time like you mean it."

He came forward once more, still unsure of his movements, but this time his kiss lingered. With a bit of confidence he swiped his tongue over the weeping slit. The younger man gasped, one hand fisting the blankets, the other the Grandmaster's robe.

"Feels good?"

"Yes, Grandmaster. So very good."

"Tell him, then."

"I-it feels good."

"Who are you talking to? Say his name, Darling."

"It f-feels good, Thor."

"That's it. Keep going, Sparkles."

Thor continued giving small but lewd licks to the head before finally taking the head into his mouth. His inexperience showed as he struggled to suck and massage the cock with his tongue. From the small hisses escaping Loki's mouth, the Grandmaster had the distinct feeling that the blonde had no control of teeth either. But he was trying bless him, and in spite of his misgivings the younger brother was enjoying himself.

"Do you want him to take more?"

"Yes, please."

"Such manners! Go on and show him you want more. I know he doesn't have much hair to grab on to, but you can do it still."

The brunette looked at him with half-lidded eyes, lost in his confused and lust filled mind. He caught the vague thought of the need for alcohol, but it sunk away with all of the other protests and reservations. Long, elegant fingers reached out and wound their way through the short hair before pulling the other man further onto his cock. There was a small choking noise, the older brother not ready. Loki loosened his grip in shock at the noise, his love and caring for his brother overriding his desire for the pleasure of the his mouth. When the sound subsided and Thor adjusted to his new position, the younger petted the hair gently as way of an apology.

"It feels so good, brother."

"So sweet, my boys. Getting along. Mind your teeth, Thor. We'll have to work on that, won't we?"

The blonde hummed his agreement, the vibration thrilling his sibling to no end.

"I don't think he's near on the level to deep throat you yet, but I'm sure he'll swallow all that delicious cum. How about it, sweetie?" He tweaked one Loki's nipples, causing him to cry out and involuntarily thrust himself further into Thor. "Cum down your big brother's throat for me."

To his credit, he tried to deny the order. His mind and body fought with one another before finally his natural need and subtle training won out. He gave only a shout of warning before he convulsed. Thor grunted, trying to move away but half the load indeed landed in his mouth. The other half splashed across his face, landing in his lips and coating his beard. He panted, a few traces leaking off his tongue.

"Swallow, Sparkles. It's rude not to swallow."

The gulp was the most beautiful noise he had ever heard.

~~~~~

Loki watched from across the room as the barber worked on his brother. Thor had barely cleaned up his face, accepting the light teasing the Grandmaster, Topaz, and the barber had lavished on him. He had felt a sting of envy at all the notice he was getting. Maybe he should…

He shook his head and turned away, settling for a self-righteous pout instead of any big show to get attention. His leg began to bounce in irritation and he felt his limbs revolt against him, but they remained in place thankfully. He was laying on a velvety couch, reclining against the arm of the seat. There was a glass-like counter next to him where the drink the Grandmaster had poured from sat. He idly put a finger in the green liquid, watching the ripples in disinterest.

"There is a few tonics you can use if you want his hair to grow," the barber was saying, slathering foamy cream over the blonde's lower face.

"Hmmm, send me some. Our Sparkle must shine!"

Thor giggled, a dollop of cream dropping to chest.

The Frost Giant unconsciously grimaced distastefully and picked up his drink, sipping rather loudly hoping to get someone to look over to him. No one did. He looked back at the table, taking the finger that had been dipped in the glass and drawing patterns on the surface. His mind drifts, trying not to think about his brother, the Grandmother, or the last day or so. Not that he could remember all that time anyway. He tried not to think about the room he had been shown, the time with the tailor, or any of the words that had dripped into his ear. He tried to think about something else. Anything else. He tried to think of Earth, what he could remember of it. The stupid magician. Stark and his little group of Avengers. The buildings. The people. He tried to think of them. His mind would visualize them for a moment and they would vanish, suddenly considered unimportant.

He looked back to his drawing. He blinked. He hadn't been drawing. His finger had traced out words.

'I AM STILL HERE. I AM LOKI ODINSON.'

Loki's breathing increased. Some part of him wanted to scream out in alarm, send up a warning cry. He had done something wrong! Something had gone wrong! Something was still wrong! Because deep down, deep in some crevice of his brain, a part was receding and reveling in its victory.

"You okay over here, Lo Lo?" The Grandmaster glided over to him, a warm smile on his face and a replacement drink in his hand.

The words were instantly forgotten, smeared away absentmindedly by his sleeve as he raised his hand to take the glass that was being offered. "You left me for so long! I was getting bored."

"Poor thing! I'll have to remember to find ways to entertain you!"

The moment of rebellion passed, blissfully forgotten by the new mind to the delight of the old.

One of them could bide their time.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been nine days since they had been captured. Seven days since they had felt the engines start up and they had been flung across the room as the massive ship had launched. Bruce new it had been nine days because of the coming and going of their guards who brought them food and of Topaz. Topaz was the type of person to methodically do something to routine if left alone. He couldn't imagine the Grandmaster so structured with his prisoner visitations. That seemed too logical.

Reflexively, he rubbed his neck where the control disk had been attached. If he closed his eyes and searched his mind, he could feel The Big Guy prowling around, just ready to come out and tear the flying piece of metal apart. God, he wished he could let The Big Guy out to tear this place apart.

"Hey." He looked up to see Valkyrie looking down at him, her hair loose and still wet from the shower she had been allowed twenty minutes ago. "I talked to the thugs. They said they'll be letting you and Heimdall have showers in two hours. I think they're checking to see if I left something in there. Or took something out."

"Did you?"

She shrugged. "There wasn't anything of use."

He gave her a humorless grin. "I'm sorry I'm next to useless right now."

"No, you're not!"

"I am. It's okay. I don't have access to any of this alien technology, and even if I did, there's no telling if I'd now how to use it. And with this," he motioned to the control disk, "thing keeping The Hulk in check, well, I may as well be incapacitated."

"That's not true! You made-"

"A fluke. And I don't have Allspeak so it's not like I can honestly understand them if they start speaking….whatever language they speak."

Valkyrie was about to open her mouth to retort but she was interrupted by a short bark of laughter from the other side of the prison cell. They had been quite a large cell, made to hold ten to twenty people. For three people, one with the potential to double or triple in size, it was a bit ludicrous. As such, it meant they were able to stake out corners, not for an individual person, but for individual tasks. And the Northwestern wall's task was spycraft.

On the same day they had felt the engines, and been flung across the room, Bruce had accidentally knocked out a panel of the wall with his foot. As he had tried to access if he had broken the limb or not, he realized that the panel has been covering a series of controls. He had spent a good portion of the next fiddling with the stereo-like switches and wires, mostly hoping that one of the exposed electrical equipment would electrocute the control disk off him or one of his companions. That did not happen. What did happen was he was able to hack into the communications system. Not very well. They were only able to listen in, not send messages. And from what they had heard, it was mostly useless chatter. Gossip, internal department drama, people ordering food and drinks. But it was something.

Heimdall had taken over listening to the small makeshift radio the most. Valkyrie had explained to Bruce that sense he was the Gatekeeper of Asgard, he felt responsible for looking after them. Being they were the king's friends and the prince's….acquaintances. 

"What did you hear?" Bruce asked walking up to the smiling God.

"It was a breakfast order. From a commander in the military. He was making sure it was going to be sent to the right room. There's a meeting today to discuss the upcoming invasion and he wants to eat while he listens."

"Invasion?" Valkyrie repeated the word.

"He didn't say where, but that is not way I am pleased. The commander said, he was going to see the Grandmaster's Asgardians today in the meeting."

"Grandmaster's Asgardians. Us? Well, I mean," Bruce waved a hand to indicate Heimdall and the other woman, "you guys."

"I do not think so, Dr. Banner. We have not seen the Grandmaster this entire time. Not heard his voice-"

"Thankfully."

"From what I have seen and been told, he is the sort of man who would gloat over his possessions. Does he not?"

"Yeah. He uh really liked The Big Guy."

"So if we're not his 'Asgardians'..."

"That means it's Thor and Loki," Valkyrie said, nearly falling back. "They're alive then."

"Alive. And once we find a way out of here, we can bust them out too."

~~~~~~~~

Meetings were the most boring part of planning an invasion. They were also necessary. Which was why he hadn't gotten around to making a grand empire/nation thing in the first place. He could have done it eons ago, yes. But that involved work and endless hours of planning. Now, thankfully, he had a large group of pure-hearted fanatics who simply wanted to conquer and colonize so he didn't have to go to every meeting.

And he had his boys.

Today was an important day for them, though they didn't know it. Today, he was going break to break this stubborn shy streak once and for all.

So far, over the last few days, he had been able to subtly teach his boys to initiate or accept his initiations to play in privacy of their personal quarters. His efforts had been rewarded with everything from nervous hand jobs to a lap dance that ended with pulling out his cock in an effort to get fucked. And he had rewarded each of them with praise and love, as well as bruises and cum leaking out of them. But outside of their private apartments, his boys were as skittish as they always were. They needed to be prompted to play. They didn't mind being seen anymore, showing themselves off, but the idea of letting others see them at their most vulnerable made the once Proud Princes of Asgard bawk.

Well that ended today.

Today he had made sure all of their breakfast was laced with a powerful aphrodisiac. Not so much they would go blind with lust, as sweet as the thought was. Just enough to make them unreasonably uncomfortable. Their new programming would do the rest.

He had them dressed in their new clothes. Loki was in a small top that barely covered his pectoral muscles and nipples, and skimpy shorts that were just loose enough for a hand to go wandering down it. His collar hadn't come in yet, but long neck was littered with love bites so it didn't matter so much. Thor, meanwhile, was dressed in lovely parody of his own robe and outfit sans a shirt and very tight trousers that left very little to the imagination when his boy got excited. The blonde had also picked up the habit of letting the robe fall from one or both of his shoulders, giving him a very relaxed just fucked look that made him so delectable. 

"How's everything going? We're still on our way? On schedule?" The Grandmaster asked as soon as he and his boys glided into the meeting room. He was pleased that several of his commanders had stopped and looked over his pets, appraising them. His boys did not shrink from the looks, even if their old minds screamed protests.

"Everything is how you wish it, Grandmaster," Topaz said with a little more subsequently than she needed to be.

"Excellent! How about you go over it with me, hmm?" To his boys, "Find a seat and look pretty."

The brunette sat on a couch out of the circle that surrounded the hologram deck that projected the moving fleet. He had brought one of the few books he had recovered from their 'childhood' room to read. The older brother however was glued seemingly to the Grandmaster's hip, sitting beside him on the couch. His robe slipped down and he put hid bare foot on the console. He gave the small group a flirtatious smile but said nothing.

The meeting progressed at its usual snail pace. The Grandmaster's mind began to glaze over with the banality of figures, battle strategies, and projected casualties. He began to idly play with the floating models of ships, to the amusement of his Sparkles.

Finally it began.

He had gotten distracted with a mild disagreement between his commanders when he felt the body next to him begin to shift in discomfort. A nervous hand ghosted his thigh before retreating. He sent the blonde a glance and saw a pink blush staining the clean shaven cheeks.

Showtime.

The trick was to ignore him. Allow his drugged brainwashed mind to come up with the solution his 'dilemma'. Thor kept shifting closer, but only by millimeters trying not to be seen. His hand nudged the Grandmaster's thigh like a child asking for a treat. If he strained his ears, he could hear little whines of desire.

"Hey, Sweetheart. You don't look so good," He cooed, turning to fully face the God of Thunder. The entire room followed his eyes and penetrated the young man with their stares.

"A-are we almost done, Grandmaster? We could go back to our rooms," Thor replied, the faint blush on his cheeks deepening. His tight pants hid nothing of his growing problem, and with his robe pushed down he looked totally debauched. His brain, his old brain, wanted to growl out a threat, but his new mind and his arousal made him as tame as pussy cat. 

"This is very important, Sparkles. We have to stay! Maybe if you tell me what's a matter, maybe I can help you. What's wrong?"

Thor licked his lips. "I-I just want to go back to the rooms. It's boring," he smiled thinking he had hit on a smart tactic. "Really, really boring. Let's go back to the room."

"Again, sweetie, it's important."

"But," he tried to pout, but he hadn't perfected the technique.

"Haven't I spoiled you! Now unless you can tell me why you want to go to the room so ba-"

BANG!

"GRANDMASTER, PLEASE!"

The immortal nearly gave himself whiplash turning back to the table. Loki had bent over the projections of war fleets and the Milky Way, his shorts around his knees. Both hands were pulling his buttocks apart, his hole winking wildly. His cock was stiff and near purple hardened below him.

"Grandmaster." The brunette was near tears as he looked back. His mind was racing, overdosing on the aphrodisiac. The younger brother still hadn't gotten used to eating so much food. And his drug tolerance was low. "Grandmaster, please…"

"Now, what's this!" he teased. To the group, "You will have to forgive, Lo Lo. He can't stand not being the center of attention. Or having his hole empty."

Thor gave out a sound of offense and whined. He nudged the Grandmaster's leg with his foot, trying to regain the spot. He snaked his arms around the immortal's neck and placed himself in the powerful elder's lap. The look of triumph when long blue tipped fingers traced his stomach was almost laughable.

"And now the Princess has to make it known how horny he is, is that it?"

"Grandmaster, can we please go to our rooms?" Thor asked again, this time leaning over and batting his eyelashes coyly.

Reaching out and tweaking a nipple, he pretended to consider this. The blonde gasped and moaned at the touch, rocking his hips forward in pleasure.

There was a cry from the Frost Giant still presenting himself. The humiliation of being left in this exposed pose made both of his minds scream, for two different reasons naturally.

"It isn't fair to go back to the room when your brother is so prettily showing himself off, Sparkles," he explained, again abusing one of the brownish pink peaks on the younger man's chest. "Look how pretty he's begging for a cock."

In his haze of lust, the older brother turned to look at the younger. He was trying to mostly focus on the scarlets face and the tearful eyes than the actual body, but his blue eye obediently wandered down to focus on the brunette's ass.

"P-pretty," he agreed, unable not to. He tried to get them both more comfortable with playing with one another. It was like pulling teeth at times, but the drugs were helping today.

"Maybe I should play with Lo Lo first. Because he begs to prettily."

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me first!" Loki cried.

Thor's brain warred with several aspects of itself; a self-sacrificing side that was willing to give everything to his brother. A selfish side that wanted all the attention. And naturally the original mind, still screaming that all of this was wrong. He whimpered, a headache clouding his thinking.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart, I have a plan." He leaned forward so he couls speak around the solid body in his lap. "How about you prep yourself, Darling? Give everyone show. Be my little spotlight whore."

Loki chewed his lip for a moment. Then, slowly he raised himself slightly, looking around the table. "O-oil, Grandmaster?"

He laughed, as did the rest of the table.

"Little slut expects you to keep oil in every room in case he needs to get fucked!" one of the commanders snickered.

The brunette's growled in warning, but it only amused the room more.

"Sorry, Lo Lo, you have to improvise. Or I'm going to uhm have to ignore your tempting offer."

"B-but, I n-need-"

"And here I thought you were the smart slut!" Topaz reached across the table and not so gently poked the side of Loki's mouth with her ceremonial staff. "You have a mouth, you stupid whore."

"Don't call him that!" Thor shouted, twisting around on the Grandmaster's lap to shout at the woman. At first, the second-in-command looked self-assured and smug, but slowly realized that the king now emperor of Sakaar was doing nothing to chasten or hold the blonde back. He was staring at the proceedings with absolute amusement. It was only when the blonde tried to leave his lap did he half-heartedly guide him back to sit down.

Meanwhile, the Frost Giant was nervously taking Topaz's advice. He had stuffed three fingers into his mouth and began to suck and drool on them to the best of his ability. His old mind raged at the indignity of this position, screaming out his proud lineage and his training. His new mind, however, was more concerned with trying to relieve the deep empty ache and the throbbing of his cock.

Soon his need for satisfaction drove him to conclude he had coated his fingers enough and he reached back to his still empty hole. There was no teasing, no foreplay, no flirtation for his or his audience's benefit. He pushed in one finger, working it around and finding very little relief and then pushing in another. His desperation made the pain he felt dull, but still there was really no pleasure to be had. He prepped the best he could though, nearly sobbing as he plunged three fingers into himself and found little to no release. Green eyes sought him out, pleading fo have this task done with.

The Grandmaster stroked Thor's cock through the tight trousers as he stared back. The older brother was a little too lost in the pleasure of the combination of fabric and hand on cock to realize what was being planned. It wasn't until his member was pulled free and he was made to stand, did he start to try to puzzle things together.

"S-sir?"

"I do love when you call me that. Now as I have told you both repeatedly, I'm busy unfortunately. And that's not fair on either of you. And uh you know, I thought I've been neglecting some part of you. Some aspect of you, Sparkles."

"Never, Grandmaster."

"You're sweet, but it's true. You need to fuck just as much as you need to be fucked. So how about it?" He pushed the younger man closer to the other, his cock still hard. "He's already prepped and ready."

The blonde's mind reeled, his still hard weeping cock diametrically opposed to his conscience. The other man for his part was still fruitlessly prepping himself, now whimpering at the realization of what going to happen.

"Maybe Loki would be more comfortable with you. He's-"

"Come on, Sparkles! You're wasting everyone's valuable time. It's either do it or I ignore both of you. And poor Lo Lo's efforts go all to waste!"

Thor turned quickly to face him, a look of pleading defiance. He simply shrugged back at him.

"Up to you, Sweetheart. I don't have the uhm problem you two have."

There was a moment of consideration. A turning of gears in the God of Thunder's brain that was almost audible. Finally, he turned back to his brother. He pulled Loki's hand away from its task, an sob bubbling up from the younger brother as he felt familiar calloused hand place on either side of his hip. His rational first mind was screaming of the wrongness. Screamed that he was not adequately prepared. He would never be emotionally ready probably, but it knew he was not physical ready either. It screamed it's warning out, metaphorically pounding at the edges of its small prison cell.

The not rational side simply giggled, allowing the Frost Giant's hips to wriggle in invitation.

There was a predatory growl and then a piercing cry as Thor slammed into Loki's body. Both their minds went nearly blank, with rudimentary sensory information. The Grandmaster could see clearly that the older man was enjoying the vice like grip of the younger, barely giving little thought to the ease or lack thereof he was thrusting into that body. The brunette's mind simply sad a wash with pain, his arousal fleeing as soon as his body was penetrated. Now, he simply let himself be used, his erection reacting to the treatment in spite of the pain. He came with a small sob, knowing that would not end his suffering. 

Unaware that his brother had finished, meanwhile, the blonde continued thrusting. He grunted and pounded away at a near brutal pace. Probably, if Loki was in the right frame of mind and better prepared, he would have appreciated the assault. As it was, the show of force was mostly appreciated by the audience. Several commanders looked visibly aroused and had to restrain themselves from rubbing themselves off in the Grandmaster's presence. Topaz just chuckled along with him.

Finally, with a shuttering gasp, Thor came. His relief was immediate, and he slumped over the very still brunette on the table, whispering into the younger man's ear. When there was no response besides a whimper, he finally retreated, pulling out.

It took considerable effort not to burst out laughing and instead give an exaggerated gasp of concern as Thor backed up in horror.

"Oh no! You made Lo Lo bleed! You were too rough with him!"

Hearing the sorry state he was voiced to the entire room made Loki finally break down into sobs. He slid from the table to a kneeling position, noisily wailing his pain and mortification. Thor tried to reach out and comfort him, both minds new and old screaming insults at him and each other. Visions of his mother came unbidden to his mind and his own blue eye began to fill with tears. But when he got closer to the brunette, the elder not so gently smacked his hand away.

"I think you've done enough, don't you? Come here, Lo Lo. Come and sit on my lap. You, Thor, can sit on the floor quietly and think about what you did as we finish this meeting." His voice was cold and authoritative, a voice he hardly used when it came to his boys. But for every figurative carrot the must be a stick.

Loki didn't need anymore prompting to climb up his lap, though he did so gingerly. He craddled the God of Mischief in his arms and signaled that meeting to continue, though he hardly paid attention. He kept sneaking glances at the two men. One was still on the floor, his face red and tears streaming down as hit his lip to keep from sobbing. His old mind fed images of his mother promising to watch over his brother, something he had taken to with gusto. His new mind supplied the new memories of the times the Grandmaster had had them fool around, usually instructing them to think of the other's pleasure and to be gentle. Both made the young man swin in an ocean of guilt that was made worse by the fact he was being denied the ability to comfort or apologize to Loki. Meanwhile, in his lap, said Frost Giant was sniffing and cuddling into his robes in spite of his pesky rebellious old self trying to argue that this was all the immortal's doing. He bore his older brother no ill will, even his new personality. He was in too much pain and too busy greedily soaking up the attention and love being offered to really assign blame. If there was anyone to blame, his new mind thought, it was himself for not preparing himself properly. Or Topaz for not putting oil in the room.

The meeting concluded half an hour later, most of the commanders leaving to complete their individual missions, leaving only him and Topaz.

"Do you have time to discuss some issues that have arisen on Sakaar?"

"Are they bad issues?"

"They're trials. Of justice."

"Then I will make the time!" To Loki, stroking his side in gentle caress, "How are you, my Lo Lo?"

"Better, Grandmaster. I...I am not upset with Thor. May I...may we…," he struggled to find a way to articulate his question.

"I'll let you two be together again. Are you sure you're not uh upset?"

Loki nodded, his green eyes still red and puffy and his nose a tad runny. He prayed he didn't have any snot on his favorite robe.

"Alright." He turned back to Thor who was watching with a hopeful but terrified look in his eye. "Tell you what, Sparkles. Clean slate, since I know you didn't mean to do this."

"I honestly didn't mean to do it Grandmaster! Honest! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Loki! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" He was getting near a panic attack and there were people to send to the arena.

"Calm down. Ssshh Sparkles. None of that. Dry that pretty eye of yours. I need you to be a good big brother. Can you take Loki back to our rooms and tuck him in? You can stay with him and uhm play doctor. But if I come back and either of you have anymore bruises, I'm going to have to take away some privileges. Like clothes. Or bathroom time."

The blonde had nodded along to his pronouncement until he had started listing off punishments. Or the worst things he could do and would do if they were truly naughty. Painful things that left bruises and scars. But these would be reserved for non-scripted transgressions. For situations like this, however, where he had helped them along, he had to play the quasi-parent. The loving but strict father that he should have been from the start, as his story goes. 

"I won't hurt him, Grandmaster," Thor said, his voice taking on the tone of a warrior making a solemn vow.

The Grandmaster nodded, and gently maneuvered Loki off his lap and into the waiting arms of his brother. There was a brief moment where he collapsed into Thor's arms and the two could only whisper reassurances to one another before a slippered foot prodded his back.

"I uh told you two to go back to the rooms. Or do I have to actually punish you?"

They stood quickly at the implied threat, the younger slower than the older, and made their retreat. He smiled at the drying blood he caught sight as they left.

"It's great to have pets again."

~~~~~

"Loki, you can be angry with me if you wish."

They were back in the bedroom, Thor gathering supplies to tend dutifully to his brother's wounds as he had been told. He reminded Loki vaguely of a puppet, his moments mechanical and scripted. Not that the blonde was not truly remorseful, but somehow in his movements told him he wanted to flee in shame. It made him angrier to see that but he didn't know who to be angry at.

"I do not wish to be angry with you. This…," he waved a hand to indicate everything from his torn body to being sent back to the room, "is not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"No it is not."

"Yes-"

"Thor please! It is not and I do not want to hear anymore about it!" he cried, taking fistfuls of hair and tearing at them in frustration. He only stopped when he felt strong calloused fingers attempt to loosen his grip. He looked up at his brother through blurred vision, his vision swimming in and out.

They stayed like that for a time, just staring at one another. 

It had begun to hit them in waves at the taboo they had broken. The reason they were sent back to the room was because Loki was injured. Loki was injured because they had….

The Grandmaster had been fond of saying the last few days he was he was shocked they had never had sex or fooled around with one another before they had come to him. "It's perfectly natural," he had assured them, "you're not blood related and if you had been raised here uh you wouldn't have those silly uh qualms." But still, they had not crossed that line, that final frontier. Until now.

"Um," Thor shuffled awkwardly, the bowl of warm water in his hands sloshing slightly. "I have to um look after you."

Loki giggled before he could stop himself. "You sound like him. His 'uhms' and 'uhs'."

The blonde grinned. "I guess it's catching."

They laughed, a bit of the tension leaving. The younger sat down gingerly on the bed, going his best not to grimace at the pain. He laid down and rolled over, spreading his legs slightly. A lingering unease at the position, reminding himself of his disgraceful posing that had led to his injury made him shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"A-a little," he lied.

"I'll make this quick if you'd like. So you can get under a blanket."

"T-thank you." He rested his head on his arms, trying to swallow down another unbidden thought. This, caring for him and bathing him, was so intimate. It wasn't brotherly. It wasn't friendly. It was something else entirely. It reminded him of the times he had had this done before, someone clean him after sex. 

It was a thing a lover would do.

The first touch of the towel shocked him and he nearly bolted like a cat. Thor immediately retreated.

"Has it already gotten cold?"

"No, I just wasn't ready."

He felt Thor come forward again. They were still wearing their clothes, though he was missing his shorts and the blonde's robe was laid out beneath him to prevent the blankets from getting messy. They had learned that the Grandmaster was more likely to stay the full night in their rooms if they kept the bed and bedding clean, a hard task if when he also liked to play with them on said bed.

To his brother's credit, the rag indeed was warm and his touch was gentle. Loki knew the injury itself would probably heal fairly quickly thanks to his own magic and Frost Giant heritage, but this gentle caretaking was welcome. In spite of everything that had transpired over the course of the week and so, and what just happened he blushed when Thor began to clean his backside. He hid his face in his arms and tried to imagine it wasn't him. That it was someone else, anyone else. But something wouldn't let him. Something kept returning to his mind to the present moment in an annoying persistent way.

"W-was I actually pretty?" Why was he asking the question? Why couldn't he move on without this reassurance? Why did he have to know? He forced himself to look away from the older man, praying that he hadn't heard the stupid question.

But of course, he had. "Yes. I think you did look very pretty. Even before…" The rag retreated and the bed dipped and resettled itself as he left, walking quickly to the bathroom. Loki heard the contents of the bowl get poured down the drain and the sink turn on. He was washing his face, trying to find away to think clearly. Trying to fight an urge to say something else, something that didn't feel quite like himself yet felt more and more like his true self. He heard the sink shut off and the other man return to the room.

"You looked pretty too," he told him though he addressed the headboard.

"Thank you." His voice was closer. He turned nervously to face Thor and found him staring fixedly at the floor, like a child coming to their parent asking to spend the night after a nightmare.

"What's wrong?"

"I just…," he heard the tears before he saw them. 

He had never been one to give comfort and shirked it at every opportunity but this was his brother. Loki held out his arms and Thor immediately dove into his embrace. He was babbling once again about hurting him, apologizing endlessly into his collarbone until it came out as a near soundless whine.

Loki knew deep in that rebellious and troublesome part of himself, that it wasn't only because of the tearing that the older brother was agonizing over. It was the entire act itself, shattering that last barrier. It was the fact that some part of him didn't care. That some part of him only regretted the pain inflicted, not what caused it.

He wound his fingers into the locks of golden hair and kept Thor close to him, unsure of what words to say or what else to do to comfort him.

The Grandmaster would know what to say to make everything better.

And it was that thought that finally broke him down and him begin to cry, now clinging despite to his brother for comfort. 

And that was how the immortal found them; wrapped in one another's arms and crying out for him. Their eyes hopeful and relieved as he entered, holding out their hands in a pleading gesture for comfort and love in the form of his touch.

That rebellious and troublesome part of Loki retreated once more to its hiding place.

~~~~~

"Are you sure you heard that correctly?"

Heimdall nodded solemnly, his eyes and manner sympathetic. "I know what I heard."

"Banner," Valkyrie reached out a comforting hand. The small man just clenched his jaw tighter.

"He's so lucky The Big Guy can't get out. So FUCKING lucky!" He glared into the space in front of him. "Earth?"

"Yes," the sagely Gatekeeper answered to the rhetorical question.

"Invade Earth?"

"Yes."

Bruce spat. "That's why he's keeping us and those two. He's separating his biggest threats and using them against the rest. I'm sure he got the idea from Loki."

"I doubt Loki would be foolhardy or that low to try to invade Earth a second time."

"Not to say he's the beacon of morality, but I think he's sort of given up conquering planets and usurping thrones. Well, maybe not the second one, but he's definitely moved on from trying to usurp his brother's throne."

He shook his head. "I'm not saying he's working with or for the Grandmaster. But he was part of his entourage before, right. Who's to say he didn't talk about it? Mention it. I mean, it did nearly work."

Both Asgardians had to concede, even Valkyrie not clear on all the details, that imagining Loki gloating over his past near perfect plans sounded very plausible. And using the same plan now after Thor and Loki had begun to reconcile was exactly something the Grandmaster would do.

"What are we going to do?" 

"First we find a way to get short circuit these god damn control disks."

"We can't risk y-"

"I didn't mean for me. I meant for one of you. Me and The Big Guy, well we gotta wait. And you two have the best chances of subduing him if and when they turn us loose. And they will turn us loose. No, I need someone to go to Tony Stark and Steve Rogers and tell them go get their shit together and prepare to get this madman off our planet. And after that, see about getting your people back home to Earth as well." He nodded resolutely. "Just how Thor wants it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This contains bathroom use control and mention of urgency to use the restroom! I honestly don't know if this considered watersports but if someone would like the tags changed, please let me know!

"Bet you three are curious where we are?" Topaz simpered smugly. It had been another ten days since they had discovered approximately what the Grandmaster's plan was and had begun their own counter plan. Thanks to their control disks, the second-in-command of Sakaar could stand at arm's length and not fear any harm. It made all three of them fume.

"I'm sure you're gonna tell us," Valkyrie growled. 

"Suppose I could," the other woman said, playing coy. She couldn't quite pull it off.

"Cut the bullshit and just tell us!" Bruce shouted.

"Now why be like that?! So rude! I could just leave."

The three just waited, glaring.

"Alright, since you twisted my arm," she chuckled. "We've just passed a planet that you," she directed her gaze to the Midgardian, "would know as Saturn."

Neither of the Asgardians spoke, but they sent concerned looks to the smaller man. The man said nothing.

"Would you like go know where we'll be tomorrow?"

"Jupiter?"

She glowered at the joke and nodded behind her to a lackey. The lackey flicked a switch and an electric current surged through the control disk leaving Banner screaming in pain for several horrible seconds before she nodded again and it was switched off.

"Would you like to make another guess?"

"My second guess was Uranus but I have a feeling-"

The switch was flicked once again and another scream.

"I would ask if you want a third try bu I think you lost the privilege."

He spat at her feet.

"Maybe I should just show you then," she said, holding out a small disk in front of her. With a tap of her finger, a projection of a blue and green marble flickered between them. 

"Do you recognize it?"

~~~~~~

"A surprith?" Thor asked through mouth fulls of his lunch.

"Finish chewing and swallow, Sparkles," he said sweeping a few stray crumbs off the table. "I know we're still working on one of those things but usually you're pretty good about doing it to your food."

The blonde blushed and complied, throwing a glare to his younger brother who was laughing into his own bowl of soup. When he was done, he asked again, "A surprise, Grandmaster? For us?"

"Well I have several surprises actually planned but I thought I'd give the first one today." He grinned. "Consider it an early birthday present for both of you and a way to celebrate…." The Grandmaster's dramatically caught himself and cut himself off, looking away.

On cue his boys were there.

Loki had abandoned his own plate and crawled over to him. He had finally begun to fill out; gone were several of the pesky abs and ribs and instead he had only a bit of muscle that was soft to the touch. His cheeks still looked well-defined but there was defined more to pinch. The same could be said about his ass, which had become just tad more round and perky. His black hair had grown a little more and at times like this, he felt the need into looking ways of putting it back. But right now, he appreciated the sweet seductive way the brunette tossed his hair back and licked his lips without a second thought or care.

"Grandmaster," he said in his most sensual voice, a hand slowly to touch his knee, "please tell us what we are celebrating."

"Oh my, don't I have a temptress!" He let his hand cup the Frost Giant's cheek, purring at the genuine smile he received. "But I can't ruin the fun! It's part of the surprise!"

Loki pouted but remained determined. It was easy to see the old Loki Silver Tongue come alive as he crept closer and whispered in his sweet voice, "It's no fun not knowing what we're celebrating. How will we know if we're over or under dressed? You wouldn't want us to embarrass you."

Laughing, he tweaked an exposed pink nipple, enjoying the gasp and hiss he elicited. "Naughty thing. Trying to trick me."

"Not trick! We just want to know!"

"Well you'll have to wait you silly-"

Thor had moved forward and begun to inelegantly tug at his robe, whining petulantly. They both had their moments of acting like children and he had to admit he loved encouraging it no matter how annoying it got at times.

"Grandmaster!" He wailed using his one blue eye to full effect. His hair had grown a bit and he had kept with other grooming regimen, so his cheeks were smooth and bare. He looked so young, especially now. "Tell us!"

"And here I have my little spoiled Princess."

Thor was undeterred. Still he tugged on the robe.

"Just because you uh throw a tantrum doesn't mean you'll get-"

Another tug with a whine.

"This is cute but-"

One last tug.

There was a tearing sound of fabric and a small gasp of shock from Loki beside him. The sleeve of the Grandmaster's robe had slightly torn at the hem. The blonde's grip was still tight on it, but mostly out of reflex, and unsure what to do.

If he was honest, the robe was one of his oldest of his similarly colored and styled wardrobe full of robes. And he could easily have it repaired and or replaced within the hour. But over the last few weeks he had made many threats about punishments without completely following through. Oh there had been denying of privileges and sending his boys to their rooms alone, which always resulted in tears. Yet his boys had always skirted by the worse he could dream up.

He supposed this was as good a time as any to disabuse that.

The Grandmaster made his face serious as he slid the robe off and examined the tear with a critical eye. Loki was looking around him to Thor with growing trepidation. The older brother had not relaxed his grip on the sleeve in question but he had begun to quake.

"This," he fed his fingers through torn seam, "doesn't look right. Does it, Thor?"

"I didn't mean-"

"Don't interrupt me. I asked you a question."

"No, Grandmaster."

"Grandmaster," the younger brother slipped into his lap with a practiced ease that he absolutely delighted in. "If I may, I can repair your robe. Our Moth- Frigga, she taught me to sow. I'm quite good at it and this looks like a simple fix." From the corner of his eye, he could see the blonde's jaw tighten and grind at the mention of their mother being erased to simply her name, but he said nothing more.

"Loki, do not distract me when I am dealing with your brother. Or do you want to be in trouble too?"

The brunette paled and ducked his head apologetically. "I thought I could-"

"Get him out of a punishment?"

"Help."

He sighed and massaged his temples. "Did this sort of crap work with Odin? I suppose I truly have been too lenient with you two. Destroying my property, not listening to me, interrupting me, trying to trick me. Did I miss anything?"

Neither boy spoke. He could feel Loki shivering like a leaf in a wind storm in his lap and Thor's entire body seem tensed like a coil.

"I didn't want to do this, but I need to lay down the law. Go to the room and undress. Both of you."

They moved fairly quickly, though both were unsteady on their feet. He saw them exchange worried looks before disappearing to the other room. He again examined the robe, wriggling his fingers through the gap. Indeed, even with the little he knew of stitching and sewing he could tell it was an easy fix. And it was adorable to think of putting his pets to the domestic tasks, knowing that such things would have been reserved for loved ones. Loki would have never demeaned himself to mentioning his skills in such petty crafts for just anyone. 

And it was sweet the way the boy had carefully edited himself when mentioning Frigga. He had working on the bonds between them and their past, cutting their ties to everything in Asgard. It had been easier with Loki, naturally. He had done most of the work himself years ago. Thor struggled, in spite of his new programming. But the Grandmaster could be patient and his God of Thunder was nothing if not loyal. It was both boys' stubborn and irritating love and devotion to their late mother that was really the problem now. They clung to her memory like their lives depended on it and traded stories of her like prayers. He wanted to break that habit. Corrupt her saintly image.

But not right now.

Now, to business.

The Grandmaster found his boys naked and kneeling together on the their bed. Loki was in Thor's arms with his hands cradling and stroking the older brother's face. Since the tearing incident, they had become more comfortable with being intimate with one another. During meetings, when not competing for his attention, they played with one another. Well, played is a strong word. He wished they would bend one another over and fuck each other noisily until they both were cum stupid. Instead, his boys indulged their sweeter sides with light touches and lingering kisses. They were exploring one another, learning one another's body's. Erasing the old definition of brothers for a new one of his design.

"As uh beautiful as you two look together, it won't get you out of the trouble. Separate. Now."

As they disentangled he walked over to a squat cabinet to a small dark green box. He had been given the box and it's contents a few days ago and he had been waiting for the opportunity to use it. He opened the box and took out two small heart-shaped disks and turned back to the bed where the brothers sat side by side, a good foot apart. It would do.

"Do you know what these are?"

They shook their heads.

"Let me show you. Lay back, Thor."

The blonde glanced at his brother but he did as he was told. Loki watched as the Grandmaster approached holding out one of the small devices between his fingers. There was an old memory, the memory of the helmets that made him flinch violently. The immortal paused and reached out a hand and stroked the raven locks. He kissed the palm as it slid away, chasing after it.

"Hands at your side, Sweetheart. This will go quicker if you listen to me." He petted the smooth stomach of his pet. The stomach and the cock beneath it twitched. "So sweet. Makes me almost want to forget about the whole thing." A blue eye watched him hopefully. "But I can't." He placed the device on bottom edge of the belly button, ignoring the small intake of breath as it bit into his skin.

"Your turn." The brunette laid back, falling back and trying not to pose inspite of his training tell him to do so. He stopped when the heart pinched into his own skin, whimpering at the sting.

"Now these are wonderful things. They," he licked his lips excitedly as he fingered the remote, "Well, let me show you."

The Grandmaster flicked one button, not even sure which device he had activated. Nothing happened for a moment, both boys laying on the bed, resting on their elbows nervously. He could hear their minds questioning what was happened. Then…

"Grandmaster," Thor blushed slightly, starting to look uncomfortable, "may I go to the bathroom?"

He smiled triumphantly. "Sorry, Sparkles. No can do. You see these devices is a medical testing device. It checks to see the uh response of organs by tricking the brain that it's in uh distress." 

That was an oversimplified and incorrect explanation of the device. While, yes, it was tricking the blonde that his bladder was filling slowly and, yes, he was in no real danger as long as the device was on of wetting himself, this was not a piece of medical equipment. Nor would Thor's bladder remain empty as his kidneys suddenly began working themselves into overtime.

On the bed, the younger man began to wiggle in more and more discomfort. "G-Grandmaster!"

"Stay still, Sweetheart. Sit up if you can. You too, Loki."

Loki had to help Thor into a sitting position as the once proud God of Thunder began to rock back and forth like a child. He was nearly in tears, his cheeks a deep pink as the pressure slowly increased.

"I had to be creative with your punishment because you're a pain slut, my Princess," he lifted Thor's chin so he could stare into the lovely blue eye. Unlike before, where such suggestions may take several prompts to take root, this seed already buried itself well into the younger man's mind. Probably because he had been a tad rougher with him than his brother.

"Grandmaster, I'm-m-m-m s-s-s-sorry!" he stammered out as he wiggled like an eel. He was sure that there had been times in the past where he had been able to have more self-control, but that part was falling away and now he completely depended on his whims.

"Sorry for what, Sparkles?"

"S-s-s-sorry for being bad?" Thor was so lost in the pressure, pain, and a creeping feeling of pleasure that he had almost forgotten why this was happening. He knew it was punishment, so being bad was technically accurate and hopefully enough.

It wasn't.

"How were you bad? There's many many many ways one can be bad." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Loki try to speak up. "No helping, Lo Lo. You're already in enough of your own trouble."

The blonde gave out little whimpering noises as he tried to strain his mind back without thinking about his bladder. Finally, "I t-tore your robe."

"And?" He was feeling particularly cruel today.

Thor looked up at him in disbelief, his mind now completely occupied by the fullness he was feeling. He made a high pitch keening noise, trying to show that even if he forgot why he was in this situation, he truly was sorry.

"Come on, silly. Think. It was something very rude. I believe we've discussed it before. You've seen me get upset at my commanders who do it."

Another whimper.

"Loki, be a dear and give me your hand." The brunette did so without thinking, no longer able to hesitate even when he was as scared and worried as he currently was. The immortal took the hand that was offered and placed it below the older brother's navel by an inch palm down. "Now, I want you to press down. Not too hard, but not too lightly either."

The brunette looked horrified. "I don't want to hurt him! You've always said we shouldn't hurt one another!"

It was only slightly defiance but also a moment where his new programming was also fighting the order. He was well trained.

"You're helping me correct his behavior. That's not hurting him, that's hmmm helping him. Would it make you feel better if held his hand?" He had to stifle a laugh at the pathetic little nod he received. "Such a good Lo Lo! You're just looking out for your brother, but you know I'd never hurt my boys."

That stubborn part of the Frost Giant reared its head, but he only nodded again and gave a quick shy smile with the words, "I know, Grandmaster."

With courage gained, he began to apply pressure to Thor's bladder. The humiliating bladder pain was gone and replaced with the feeling of being punctured. There was a gasp and Thor began to cry as the simple body need turned to the feeling of one of his organs feeling as though it was being squeezed by a vice. On the positive side, the Grandmaster perversely thought, he didn't need to go to the bathroom.

"Now think, Sweetheart. What else are you in trouble for? What is one of my biggest pet peeves?"

The sobbing boys shook his head.

"A little harder Loki."

Before he could however, the God of Thunder gasped out, "I interrupted you!"

"Good! See! You can release him." He allowed the blonde a few moments pant as the pain was immediately eased up and for a brief moment he felt a blissful buzzing through his veins. "Now, all together."

"I'm sorry I-I ripped your robe and interrupted you, Grandmaster."

He clapped. "That's my boy!" He flicked off the device with one elegant flippant finger. "You uh can go to the bathroom. Just in case."

Thor looked relieved and quickly got up and ran to small adjoining room with nary a look back to his brother. The younger brother in question was now staring at the Grandmaster in apprehension.

"Grandmaster," Loki began before he was silenced with a flick of a switch. The same creeping feeling of his bladder beginning to fill started once more, now this time with the brunette.

"Fair is fair, Lo Lo."

~~~~~~~~

They had moved on from the punishment to the forgiveness stage. He wanted his boys to know that no matter what, he loved them. And the best way to demonstrate that love was to have them both suck and lick his cock, their tongues battling around the head for dominance.

Loki obviously had more experience in this area, talented little tease that he was. He understood when to lick up the shaft, give small kisses to the head, and to take the entire head into his mouth before showing how well he could deep throat. Thor was learning, bless his heart. What he lacked in talent he made up for eagerness. He was showing his improvements and he showed great enthusiasm for trying to take as much of the large cock in as possible, but his gag reflex got in the way and he had to retreat back to licking and giving sloppy kisses to the shaft. 

But both boys had one think in common; they had developed beautiful bedroom eyes. A mix of corrupted innocence, lust, and a glazed expressions that would have probably haunted their father if he saw it. What was perfect was now their minds reveled in being this way. They saw this as a treat. They didn't shy away from looking at him or from thinking about the act. This was one of their favorite pastimes, like reading or sparring in their previous lives.

"I'm about ready to cum, my lovely boys," he purred petting Thor's hair as he did so. "Who wants it?"

Thor looked nearly starving for cum but he hesitated, still feeling undeserving after his naughty behavior. Loki, ever the practical brat, took head into his mouth and gently cupped his balls in his hands. That, and some excellent tongue work, was all it took. The brunette took his cum beautifully, if a little messily. Unusual, but before he was going to chastise him, he leaned over and kissed his older brother, practically feeding him with his wicked tongue.

"Isn't that the sweetest sight," he cooed, praying that he could get them to do that again once more when he was recording it. "My boys sharing. Maybe I should give you the part of your surprise now, hmmm?"

Their heads whipped around to him quickly, but this time they waited patiently to be told. He motioned to the nightstand to one of remote that controlled the visual and communication systems in the room and smiled as both boys made moves for it. Thor got to it first and placed it in his out stretched palm.

"Good boy!" he cooed. He was sure if the God of Thunder did have a tail, he would be wagging it. With a few quick languid taps on the remote a hologram appeared over the bed. It was a three-dimensional real time view of the planet that in less than twenty four hours they would be orbiting. And subsequently invading. The globe was wrapped in white puffy clouds and through the gauzy white covering he could green and brown continents and blue seas. The image, much like the planet itself spun slowly, almost too slowly to be noticed. Lights twinkled and snuffed out as people woke and day began as another part of the sphere went to bed, oblivious of their future or even of being observed.

God, Earth looked almost halfway decent for a backwater little planet that it was.

"Midgard," Thor breathed, moving forward to the image. In his time with the Grandmaster he had nearly forgotten the place he had quasi-adopted as his second home. He had nearly forgotten Asgard. Now it all came crashing back: Asgard falling, his people, the Avengers…

He had begun to quake violently and Loki who had also been mesmerized by the image became lasered focused on him. He tried to reach across the Grandmaster before stopping himself and looking to the elder for help. He was trained to expect help from him, and even though his entire body wanted to lean over and be close to his brother for reassurance, he knew he was not the one to give it first. 

The Grandmaster smiled and tousled the brunette's hair almost lovingly before sitting up and dragging the blonde to him. It wasn't hard, though the younger man had gone stiff and rigid, his weight more solid. He craddled the Asgardian royal go his chest and began to exaggeratedly speak to him like he was child. "Now now, what's all this?! I told you we were going to make a new home on Earth! You remember! I told you that the first day you both came back to me!"

"I…," Thor buried his face into his hands. "I forgot," he finally settled on. However there was a part of his old mind vindictively reminding him that he willed himself to forget.

"I thought this would be a lovely surprise. Us finally being here," he made himself look crestfallen and loosening his grip on the other. 

It had the desired effect; immediately Thor was perking up and trying to reassure him. "I'm sorry, Grandmaster! It's just...I can't describe it. Earth is already like home to me and...how will we make it our home?"

The question unasked: are you really going to invade it?

"Oh Sweetheart, are you worried about those silly Terrans? I'm going to help them!"

"'H-help them'?"

"Yes! Like Loki helped me today with you, correcting you."

The blonde winced remembering the pain but his cock gave an involuntary interested little twitch. His little pain slut.

"Look here," he motioned to the top of the hologram to the polar caps. "That's melting. Within the century how much pain will that cause? How much pain is it causing now?! And look at all those landmasses. People scattered around here and there, come together and what do they do? Immediately hate another. Kill one another. If they were under one ruler, that could help them look after the planet, imagine how wonderful that would be!"

"They will not want anyone else to rule over them," Loki piped up from his elbow. He turned to see the God of Mischief staring at the globe with a mix of distain and pity. He knew that regardless of any objection that Thor made, the Grandmaster would simply proceed silencing and retooling his mind into agreement. This was the old Loki, in-spite of his slouched appearance desperately holding back the new one. His eyes looked defiantly sidelong at the immortal, an emerald fire slightly dulled by the need to be held. "The Avengers will try to stop you."

"Try," he conceded, smiling at the youngest brother. He pulled him close and the rebellious side once more fell back back into the shadows. The new mind quickly took over and he found the God of Mischief cuddling into his shoulder, as though the last solid thing in his universe.

"What will you do them?" Thor asked, still worried. His mind was not still, a raging sea of worry that traveled southward into his gut.

"What I have to. My Sparkles," he took his hands into his. "This would have been your life if you had come sooner to me. You would have never met those Terrans. Why would you? You were not meant to fight! And did they have you do? Hmmm?"

"F-fight?"

"Now mind you, they didn't know anything about my deal with your Fathers but that still doesn't give them the right to have you fight. And they hurt Lo Lo, didn't they? Odin raised you both to fight and hurt things, and you two hurt each other in the process. Breaks my heart to think about." He looked down and willed a tear to his eye. Actually really easy when he was nearly tearing up in mirth.

But predictably it worked. Thor kissed his hands, whispering assurances, "I'm sorry, Grandmaster. We don't fight anymore! It will not be like it was!"

Loki to was using his silver tongue to comfort him,"Grandmaster, Odin dangled a future I could never have in front of me and ripped it away. I fell into bad company and look what happened! It did hurt to fight Thor. I hated it. But now we are here, and nothing has ever felt so right. I wish we could have come sooner to you. To be with you."

He let them sooth him for a few moments more, fighting back a gleeful smile as they disavowed their previous lives. No more fighting. No more rivalry. No more crowns. No more Avengers. 

Just him.

"My perfect boys."

~~~~~~

"What do you think our other surprise will be?" Thor asked as quietly as he could. The early morning stillness was still in the bed that the Grandmaster had just recently vacated and was now busying himself with other things around the room. His boys thought they were good at whispering still, that they still had the talent of communicating through barely opened lips and eyes. But that was gone, replaced by the hushed excited whispers of children who had yet to gain the concept of it fully. 

"Maybe new clothes," Loki suggested, his voice slightly lower and still a tad touched by sleep. The Frost Giant rubbed his cheek into part of the bed that he had occupied last night between them, as though he was still there.

"Just new clothes?! Is that all you can come up with?!"

"I doubt he's going to give us a new horse like Fa-Odin did when we were children. Do you remember getting your first horse?"

"Mother nearly had his head! I was barely able to hold a training sword and he gave me the largest brute in the stables. And then when you came of that age, he gave you the fastest mare, barely broken in. I believe she broke it in herself before she let you even near it."

"Yes! I cried because I thought she was making me look weak in front of Father and you. Then I saw how that creature bucked with her on it and I was grateful not to be on it."

They laughed, the memory precious and dear to them. He hated it.

"What are you two laughing about this morning?" he stalked back to the bed, smiling brightly and feigning ignorance of their conversation.

The memory and the happiness it brought died on their faces, replaced by guilt. It was Loki who spoke, sitting up and letting the blankets fall to his waist. "We were remembering a time that Odin gave us presents, Grandmaster. And F-Frigga thought they were too dangerous."

"Well Odin's idea of fun involved warfare, so I can see her point," he snorted. "What did he get you that was so dangerous?"

"Horses."

There was a distasteful joke in there somewhere, but he was not about to venture there just yet. But one day he could use this to twist the boys' memories more to his liking, using their love and fondness toward their mother.

"Maybe if you're good, I'll see about getting you two horsies," he smiled and was pleased when both boys smiled back at him in delight. "Are you two excited?"

Again they nodded eagerly, eyes alight as he put down several lovely outfits down on the bed for them to choose from.

"I want you two to look lovely in front of the troops." He lifted up a bright blue and pink get-up and held it out and tried to imagine either of the now gaping Asgardians. "Too garish?"

"You want us to be in front of the troops?" Thor asked, his eyes wide.

"Of course! I have to give the order, and I want my boys there. What color, Sparkles?" He held up a deep royal purple robe and a flowy one of turquoise.

"That one."

"Well come put it on with these pants then. And enough of the shock and embarrassment of being shown off! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't show off my boys?"

The blonde had moved and taken the blue robe and pants offered. He bit his lip as he tried to think of reason. Finally, he shook his head.

"My silly Sparkles. Now put it on. Or do you want to help pick something out for Lo Lo?"

"I don't get a choice?!" Loki had crawled over to the pile, going through it himself, his face was an indignant pout.

"And what would you like to wear, my Angel," he purred.

The God of Mischief feigned indecision before handing a green gown to the Grandmaster. "It has a split." He played with the said split. "I suppose I'll need to find something for underneath. Or I could forgo that…."

"You see that, Sparkles?" He asked turning to the older brother. "See how he thrives on attention? Why deny him? Or you?"

Later, on the floating platform that allowed him to overlook the lines upon lines and rows upon rows of troops, he had to contain his smug satisfaction at his boys' behavior. They flirtatiously posed and waved at the troops, making lewd commentary back and forth in hearing of the microphone that was he was trying to speak into. At one point, Loki whined of his boredom, his sweet voice beautifully magnified over the sea of people. He could only laugh and shrug.

"One moment more, Darling. Then we can go to the party I have planned."

"Party?" The Frost Giant's mood immediately perked up.

"What's taking a new planet without a party?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"We...um...have a situation?"

"Don't tell me he tweeted some god damn nonsense again! I told you the man incomp-"

"No sir, it's not that. It's...um...I think we're going to need to get ahold of Fury."

"And why the fucking hell would we need to do that?!"

"Sir, there's a fleet of ships orbiting the planet."

"Dear God."

~~~~~

Whatever Loki was currently flirting with was vaguely humanoid, mostly a blob of flesh with tusks, beady eyes, and hoof- like nails connected to thick fingers. Several of those fingers were playing with the split in his gown, occasionally stroking his bare thigh. It made him shiver, but he couldn't tell if it was revulsion or lust. Someone or something was behind him, also whispering into his ear and playing with his shoulders, trying to pull the gown down that way. He hadn't gotten a good look at what or who was behind him, but it sounded slightly reptilian the way it hissed.

They had been at the party for about an hour, the Grandmaster telling both of him and Thor to enjoy themselves while he got their other surprise ready. 

"No playing without me, alright? That doesn't mean you two have to be wallflowers, but don't let anyone uh in, if you catch my drift."

They had agreed. Thor had been scooped up nearly immediately by several official looking military personnel and Loki had found himself here, in the center of a group of courtiers who's hands wandered over his body with increasing boldness.

He didn't want this. He knew that with his entire being. He didn't want these hands on him, to tease him, to grope him. One hand tried to move under his gown and he jumped and yelped in protest.

"Reactive little slut," something drawled at his left elbow. The crowd laughed.

"Please," Loki flashed the assembly around him with his most charming grin, "I should really go. The Grandmaster-"

"Ain't here yet," came the reply from the thing in front of him, stepping forward so he was perfectly sandwiched between him and whatever was behind him.

"He told us only to entertain while he was gone," he tried again, trying to look apologetic. "I'm sorry but as much as I would love to uhm...experience you, I can't. I have my orders."

"What he doesn't know," whispered the thing behind him.

"It wouldn't feel right lying to him," he explained weakly, as once again a hand tried to wander under his gown. There was no way to move out of the way and he felt trapped in the embrace of people. His breath was coming in fast and short bursts. He felt dizzy but he was too scared to lean on anyone or anything in fear that would be interpreted as consent. The hand had found his cock and he gave out a cry. The crowd laughed and he miserably shook his head one final refusal.

Then, mercifully, the hand was pulled violently away. The crowd gave out a grumble of disappointment but was quickly silenced when Thor elbowed through them and pulled Loki out of the throng.

"Hey!" the blob that had been in front of him said indignantly. "We were talking to him!"

"Didn't look like talking to me."

"You have no right!"

"Do you really want to challenge me?" His voice dropped into a growl and the group began to hurriedly disperse. The blonde snorted his approval and walked off still clutching his younger brother's arm. They only stopped when they found a set of comfortable couches away from most of the partygoers, only a few people sitting or milling around them.

Thor sat down on the couch and pulled Loki into his lap, holding him tightly. This had become a favorite position of theirs, allowing them to get so close to be able to speak without being heard and give one another comfort.

"Thank you," the brunette said quietly, leaning his head against the older man's chest.

"You're welcome. I was having a similar problem but I was able to convince them to leave me alone."

Loki hummed and curled further into the other's lap. He was self conscious that the split that a few hours ago he was so proud of was revealing his leg and hip, exposing him to the few prying eyes. He couldn't shift without making the fabric ride up more.

"I want to go back to the room," he admitted, tears coming go his eyes unbidden. "Can we go back to the room?"

"What about our surprise?" Thor sounded slightly disappointed, but he sounded more than willing to escape with him.

"I'll explain. He has to understand," he shook his head and curled in more. A hand draped over his exposed hip and he couldn't help but smile. It felt nice. Comforting.

"There he is! He looks like he's looking for us," he began to move, trying to unseat both of them.

He whined and refused to move. He didn't think his legs could support him just yet.

"Loki!"

"No!" 

There was a sigh, but he wasn't moved thankfully. He felt Thor move lift his arm to wave and he felt a rush of relief when he caught a whiff of the strong cologne he had begun to associate with the Grandmaster. The tears began to fall and he clutched at his brother's robe.

"There you two are! I thought I said for you two to enjoy the party!" the familiar voice said, laughing as he spoke.

"We did!"

"And you're over here because?"

Thor shifted in unease, balancing his desire to please both parties as Loki stayed firmly in place. His grip became tighter, knuckles white as he clutched the fabric.

"Grandmaster, we tried to do as you say. To not let anyone uh...um…"

"Not let anyone fuck you?"

"Yes! And a few people wouldn't take no for an answer. Nothing happened," he added quickly, and the younger man had the distinct impression that the Grandmaster had given him a look. "I made sure nothing happened. But Loki got overwhelmed and he says he wants to go to the room. I wouldn't mind either, if that's okay with you."

"Hmmm," came the response. "Lo Lo look at me."

Loki whimpered but slowly peaked out to look at the elder. He was standing, arms crossed thoughtfully. He smiled down at him and the Frost Giant felt his tummy flutter.

"C-can we go back to the room?" he asked.

"What about your surprise?" He sounded hurt which made him feel guilty. "You got all dressed up, Darling."

"I don't want them to touch me again. I don't like it," he explained. If he wasn't going back to the room, which seemed extremely unlikely, he at least wanted that much.

"I can arrange that, if you really want that. Now dry those pretty eyes and stand up. Remind me how gorgeous you are in your pretty gown."

Loki giggled, unable to stop it bubbling up from the Grandmaster's words. He always knew what to say. He wiped his eyes the best he could, before standing and giving a sweeping twirl. The movement caught the eye of several people in this quiet corner and they began to gawk. It thrilled him to be seen, to be stared at, but the idea of them touching him repulsed him. They shouldn't be able to touch him. They shouldn't be allowed. He was not there for them to touch or fondle. He was only for the Grandmaster.

As it should be.

"Beautiful!" the Grandmaster clapped. "Don't you look lovely."

"Thor looks lovely too," he said, glancing back to his older brother with a grateful smile.

"He does, doesn't he? My Pretty Princesses."

The Grandmaster reached out and took his face in his hands. Loki felt his heart race quicken and he looked up into mesmerizing eyes as the soft pads of the immortal's thumbs stroked his cheeks.

"What am I going to do with you two, hmmm?" the elder sighed, his expression amused but slightly saddened. "I suppose it was too soon for you two to entertain so many guests. I thought Frigga at least would have prepared you both for but it seems we have to ease into that, don't we?" Pulling away, he said nearly under his breath, "Never letting my boys go to a party! Ridiculous!"

He frowned. "We were allowed to go to parties! Asgard always had feasts, festivals, and parties. Thor always had feasts in his honor." He deftly avoided why there were feasts, not wanting to depress him once again with mention of their time as warriors. But still, his mind wandered back to the numerous times that he had been beside Thor at the countless celebrations stretching back to when they were children. He remembered Odin smiling broadly as he introduced them to foreign dignitaries and courtiers, bragging of their accomplishments, his hands on their shoulders as he spoke.

"Oh Honey! You don't have to lie anymore! You two were never allowed to stay at those parties! Odin would never allow that unless you did exactly what he told you. My neglected Lo Lo."

"But," Thor was standing now, holding Loki's shoulders. "My coronation! When I returned from my banishment! Loki held parties when he was pretending to be Odin!"

He blushed at the last instance but he nodded along.

The look of sympathy they received was like a weight over his heart. "Oh my sweet boys! I know! I heard all the rumors! All the talk! How Odin wanted to keep you two hidden! Poor darlings, how you must have been terrified when you were finally allowed to attend those big gatherings!"

Loki's frown deepened. He tried to think once again about those feasts…

Odin gripping his shoulder as he dragged him and Thor from the hall, shouting for someone to take them away. Frigga shaking her head an apologetic but firm no to their pleading to be included. The first few feasts he was allowed to attend, he had been so terrified he had stayed nearly glued to Thor's hip. Why hadn't he remembered?

He swayed slightly, his head beginning to ache. Thor had let go of his arm, backing up to sit heavily back down on the couch.

"My sweethearts! Do your heads hurt again? That's been happening a lot lately! You've been thinking too much. How about a drink? My treat."

~~~~~~

He should have expected that a few of his guests couldn't wait until he arrived before trying to sample his pets. He had mildly hoped that the training and prepping them to be sluts would allow them to react accordingly to such a situation. Sadly no. But it was sweet to find them cuddled up together and so vulnerable. And it had been fun to see how far he could push their minds. The thrill of watching their new minds rework themselves and altering memories at his will had been the most satisfying thing that had happened thus far with the Grandmaster's pets.

Well, one of the most satisfying things.

After a drink or two, and several tablets of aphrodisiacs that he had claimed had been pain relievers, Loki had forgotten his reluctance to be touched by the numerous guests. He was currently straddling one guest's lap, gown pushed up to reveal his lovely pale ass, arms laced around the neck of the stranger. The stranger in question was working two overly slicked fingers in and out of his hole to the amusement of several onlookers. Occasionally a hand came down and gave the snowy white flesh a slap, leaving a reddening mark in its wake.

"Little slut, playing coy earlier!" The stranger grumbled, though his orc-like features were twisted in his race's best approximation of a grin. "You're lucky I have such a forgiving nature!"

The 'Little Slut' only moaned and panted in reply, too drugged and too aroused to concentrate on anything else. He wriggled his hips in hopes of getting more fingers added and received another slap.

"You don't get to act all needy after that! You take what you are given!"

"Grandmaster," he whined, lifting himself partially from his position to look over where the immortal was sitting a few feet away, his lap occupied by a lovely amphibious creature. His pet pouted so prettily.

"Now now, Lo Lo! Choosing beggars get nothing at all! Besides you should be grateful he is willing to prep you, with all the uhm other people you are going to be playing with tonight."

The crowd around the Frost Giant chuckled and the young man stopped his whining. For now. Besides, the stranger had decided to give in and add another thick finger, adding to the delicious fullness he was feeling. Someone reached over and tipped another glass of strong liquor to his lips and the brunette took it without a second thought.

His good boy.

Meanwhile, in the center of the seating area the party now revolved around, was his Thor. The guests had been delighted to divest the King of Asgard of his clothes and tie his arms behind his back. The blonde hadn't complained, the same combination of drinks, drugs, and training had made him a docile and eager pup. One of the numerous guests had brought or found small clamps. Not that surprising, since most of his guests were seasoned partygoers and knew what to expect. They had taken to decorating the God of Thunder's chest, starting with lovely pink nipples and moving outward. A few artistic sadists had clipped his boy's cock head and were working on his balls as well. His yelps and moans filled the room.

"Having fun, Sparkles?" the Grandmaster asked, grinning wolfishly at the debauched expression he received.

Thor only nodded dumbly.

"Hey!" A greenish creature spoke up in a voice like a whistle. "We can fuck his mouth, right?"

"Of course you can! He loves it! But mind you he's still um well, let's just say he's still learning technique."

"Bite me and you'll get slapped!" the creature warned. 

Thor moaned lustfully.

"Oh don't threaten him with a good time! He's becoming a bit of a pain addict! Best to tell him you WON'T slap him if he bites you."

That made the blonde cry out in panic.

"Well, sweetie, don't bite and you can get whatever you want! Let's work on that today."

There was a childish squeal of delight and agreement.

He turned back to examine how his Loki was doing and laughed in joy.

Loki had finally gotten his wish and was being fucked thoroughly by the stranger. The God of Mischief was clutching onto empty air as he was thrust mercilessly down and up again, simply a doll to be played with. He cried out in surprise when his puppeteer thrust him down one last time and with a loud grunt, came deep inside him.

"Insatiable slut!" the stranger barked out at the still needy brunette, trying to continue the game. "You got one good fuck from me! Get off my lap before you stain my pants!"

Loki whined, but didn't move, near tears with want.

"Whore! Move!"

"If you can't appreciate a good thing, you shouldn't have taken him first," hissed a new player, a multi-limbed being that appeared to not need the aid of a couch to sit. It scooped the still weepy Prince, who immediately became instantly grateful for all those extra hands as they descended on him. "Now, little slut, are you ready?"

"No fair!" A small fat alien shouted from a few seats down. "It was my turn."

"Well you didn't come forward quick enough, did you?" the being, two of his arms now dedicated to keeping people from interrupting his time with Loki. Loki had already found the being's cock and was guiding it inside him, moaning wantonly as he fully seated himself on the large shaft.

Perfection.

Hour three of the party found the Grandmaster on his second drink and second lap filler, a lovely humanoid feline that annoyingly purred when they spoke. They didn't talk often, thankfully. There was not much to talk about when all attention in the room gravitate around the two brothers.

The brunette was standing, well standing was a strong word. He was barely able to stay upright on his feet as a large gargoyle of a beast fucked him from behind, the creature's twin helping keeping him on his legs. The gargoyle was kissing Loki, but again kissing would be the wrong word. Raping would be more accurate, the way it plundered the slack mouth, drool and cum leaking out from the edges of his lips.

"Fuck, I think the slut's going to black out on us!" the gargoyle who didn't have his mouth busy groaned, though the idea didn't seem to ruin his fun completely.

"I suppose even Gods need breaks," the Grandmaster sighed, though he was smiling. "How's my Sparkles?"

Thor was currently being bent over the wreckage of the table he had been kneeling on previously. He and his several admirers had broken it during one of their numerous bouts of violent fucking. His clothes had been tossed carelessly in the pile of broken furniture. His eye was nearly vacant, mouth open and drooling.

"C'mon, whore! Tell the Grandmaster how you're doing!" A humanoid figure growled, pulling Thor's hair so he could face the immortal. The blonde hissed in pleasure, but seemed to have lost the capacity to do much more than that.

"He looks to be in the same boat as Lo Lo," he chuckled. "Finish up and I can give my boys their surprise. And we can see how the invasion is going."

There were a few grumbles of protest but everyone knew better than pressing their luck. 

The gargoyles gave out a shuttering screech and Loki gave a little mew as was filled once more with cum. He twitched slightly, cumming dryly and finally collapsing into the arms of the alien.

"Where do you want 'em?"

He frowned, his eyes raking over the sweaty and filthy body of the young man. As cute as the brunette was, weak like a newborn with dilated hooded eyes and swollen red lips, he was not about to stain his best clothing, cuddling him and playing the dutiful parent if he didn't have to.

He waved to an unused settee out of the gathering. "Over there. Oh and can someone go find a blanket and maybe a few pillows. I'm not sure they'll make it back to bed." Nor did he feel like going back to his rooms until he was quite sure Earth was at least halfway to surrendering. He wanted his pets to be nearby at all times, if possible.

The feline creature stood from his lap and purred, "I'lllllll go, Grrrrrrrrandmasterrrrrr to get the-"

"Do you have to do it while talking?"

They gave him a look of shock but retreated to get what he requested. Just in time too. There was a shout and a growl and his Thor filled to the brim again, coming over the thighs and adding to the sticky residue already there. The thing that was fucking him nearly let him fall into the broken table before catching his eye and slinging him toward the settee where Loki was already stretched out. The God of Thunder landed on the brunette with an inelegant thud.

"Oaf," the younger brother hissed, gently pushing the blonde. "You're heavy."

"You're soft," Thor replied, but tried to move to lay down beside him. It took a great effort and the Mighty Gods looked more like newborn kittens as they navigated around the small piece of furniture. But it was their dumb smiles and brainless giggles that really made him the most pleased. 

"Aren't you two adorable," he cooed, standing and walking over to them. "Did you two have fun?"

"Yes, Grandmaster," Loki said, his voice slurred slightly with exhaustion. His brother nodded along.

"Would you like your surprise?"

They tried to sit up but fell back, nearly onto the floor to his and his guests amusement.

"Here," he snapped his fingers and Topaz glided over to him, carrying a long slim box in one hand and a look of barely hidden disgust at the pair of them. He stared at the box and then at the woman. There was a short battle of wills before she sighed and opened it. "Here, Darlings. Your collars finally came in. And just in time!" The Grandmaster lifted a lovely strip of bright pink leather covered in small cheap crystals and gemstones and dangled it over Thor's face.

"Pretty," the blonde giggled. "Is it mine?"

"Yes, Sparkles it's your's. Lo Lo how about you help him put it on."

He felt the urge to drop it in the young man's face but instead he let the brunette take it in his grasp and loop it around his brother's neck.

"You can do it a little tighter than that."

"I don't want to choke you! Besides, you have a thick neck."

"I do no-"

"Boys! No fighting or I take them away!"

Once the collar was on, catching the light and casting reflections into several of his guests' eyes, he reached back into the box and pulled out a lime green strip. It too was covered in shiny decorations in cute heart shaped designs.

"What do you think, Angel?"

The younger brother looked unsure, his face and mind betraying an unease.

Almost on cue, Thor spoke up. "It looks lovely. I'm sure it will look a million times lovelier on you, Brother."

"D-do you mean it?" He sounded so hopeful.

"Put it on him, Sweetheart. So everyone can see how beautiful you two are in your pretty collars."

Thor's hands were shaking as he took the other's collar, but he was smiling as he fastened it around Loki's neck. Unlike his own, he let the leather be loose around his neck and took great care in turning it to the most aesthetically pleasing angle.

"Beautiful."

"Yes, he is."

As the young man went pink with praise, the feline alien returned with the pillows and blanket. The Grandmaster waved them over to his pets, who arranged themselves on settee as comfortably as possible; the settee was just barely able to contain both of them and was just shy of being long enough for their height, but neither seemed to care. Thor scooped Loki into his embrace and draped the tried Frost Giant over him before the blanket. Their eyes were drooping already as he spoke to them.

"Now you two take a nap and I'll continue the party over on the observation deck. After that, we'll see about a nice bath for my sticky sluts."

"Yes, Grandmaster." They yawned and curled up more, their new collars glinting in the dimming lights.


End file.
